


Give Man a Hope

by gardakuka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, F/M, Getting Together, Modern Westeros, Neighbours, the owls are not what they seem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardakuka/pseuds/gardakuka
Summary: Sandor Clegane isn't a good man. But when he meets his new neighbour, a young single mother, he wants to get a little bit better. He falls for her as if he is a young stupid lad, and there's no chance she could ever fall for him in return, but hey, every man can dream, right?Hopefully, his friends from the other life won't ruin his attempts to make an impression on his lovely neighbour.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 210
Kudos: 345





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another addition to my cute family of ongoings :3
> 
> This one is a personal challenge for me which I decided to take while sitting home almost 24/7. The rules are simple, each chapter will be no more than 2k words (because I need to learn how to put my thoughts in a short way and without too many details).
> 
> Good thing is, I already have 10 chapters written down.
> 
> I'm not putting any more warnings or description, except of  
>  _The owls are not what they seem_  
>  I hope you won't mind :')

Sandor fell and saw an angel. 

Maybe the amount of consumed alcohol had finally won over him and he was dead. But the ground was cold and his crotch was wet because of the puddle beneath him, so Sandor decided he was still alive and well.

Which meant the angel was real.

It was just another day of his fucked up life. Nothing special. He woke up, fed his dog, fed himself, and took a bus to get to the other side of Greater Lannisport. Someone needed a handyman to help them with their cupboard, and Sandor’s number was easily spotted on the local online forum.

A lass called Randa met him on the threshold of her flat wearing a short bathrobe and showed him the way to her kitchen. There was nothing difficult with the cupboard of hers, Sandor was done just in a couple of minutes. A broken door wasn’t able to scare him.

Then he found out that it wasn’t just a cupboard which required his attention, but also a wardrobe in her bedroom. A piece of cake. Sandor spent there a little bit more time than in the kitchen, and when he was done he went back to the living room where Randa was waiting for him.

“Job’s done,” he reported, snorting at the fact that she wasn’t able to change into her normal clothes for almost an hour.

“Thanks,” the lass answered, pouting her lips after the last _s_. “Um, regarding the payment…”

“Thirty dragons,” Sandor said, judging from their agreement of twelve dragons for a cupboard.

“Alright,” Randa answered and walked to him. The hem of her bathrobe raised a little bit. “Um, I was thinking about the way I could reward you for your work, you know…”

“A reward would be nice,” Sandor grinned, watching her fingers running to the belt of her bathrobe.

“You think so?”

“Of course,” Sandor snorted and reached out his hand with an open palm. “Thirty-five dragons, then.”

The lass screwed her pretty plump face, but soon the money had found their way into Sandor’s hands and he left.

Thirty-five dragons was a nice reward just for a cupboard and a wardrobe. Sometimes he was offered even less. Sandor decided to get out of the bus near the Rock to treat himself with a pint in one of the pubs. The Rock area was for posh people, and with thirty-five dragons in his pocket, Sandor decided it would be fair for him to feel himself a little bit posh too.

He went to the shop first, though. Got himself a soap and a bottle of cooking oil, and a canned food for Stranger. And _then_ went to the pub.

He ordered a pint, then a second one, then the third. After the fifth, he realised it was already dark outside. Sandor cursed and checked with a bartender if there was a bus stop nearby where he could catch a route to the Keep area.

He left the pub with twenty dragons in his pocket. Not bad, Sandor decided, checking his wristwatch. He promised to help the Elder with some graves in the morning, so he had enough time to get a ride back home, feed his dog and fall asleep. His vision was blurred a little bit after all those five pints, but Sandor didn’t care. He was used to that feeling.

He was the only passenger on the bus. Sandor leaned his temple against the window and dozed off. He almost missed his stop at that point, jumping from his place and getting out of the bus the same time its doors were closing. Sandor almost fell on the ground, his legs wobbly after the beer.

At least he didn’t forget his carrier bag in the bus like he did a couple of times before. It was a good sign.

His neighbourhood was unusually quiet, but Sandor didn’t care. It was the end of spring, and people were busy with their work and studies before the first month of summer. They were busy people with their families and friends, and Sandor was a grumpy and lonely drunkard, who was trying his best to get out of the pit he got himself into a couple of years ago and successfully failing his attempts after each payment he received for his side jobs.

Well, he had a certain black beast living under the same roof with him, but Stranger never minded his grumpiness or fucked up character. After all, his dog was able to act even worse than him, running under his legs and barking as if the whole neighbourhood was on fire. Especially he liked to do so when Sandor was recovering after another hangover. Yes, Stranger was more fucked up than him.

Sandor snorted at the thought of his dog and shook his head. Fuck, he forgot to open the back door before going out today. Which meant Stranger had to be pissed off after being locked in the house for hours. Sandor thought he would get home straight after finishing his work, but _thirty-five dragons_ had messed his plans completely.

The only good thing was that nobody lived in the house which had a party wall with his living room. At least no one would appear on his threshold in the morning, complaining about his red alert of a dog.

Sandor snorted and missed a crack between two concrete slabs, falling over it with a curse. And then he tilted his head and saw an angel.

It was a beautiful angel. A very beautiful angel. Tall and slim angel with the perfect waist and nice tits. It was a surprise, Sandor had no idea angels could even have tits. But that angel in a modest dress and with bloody long hair had them. Sandor wasn’t able to get the hair colour in the darkness, but he knew the angel was beautiful nevertheless.

Sandor blinked and the angel turned into a young woman, standing on the threshold of the neighbouring house and talking about something with a van driver. None of them even noticed a drunk guy who was fooled by an uneven path and fell in the puddle just some metres away.

She gave something to the driver, probably the payment, waved her pretty little hand and disappeared behind the closed door. The driver put his money in the pocket and went to his van labelled with a stupid motto _Payne Vans: Will move your belongings without any pain_. Then he was gone.

Sandor decided it was the most perfect time for him to finally stand up and go home.

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by the loudest barking he ever heard. Great. Now, when there was a new neighbour next door, he will get a scolding for not taking proper care after his dog.

From the other hand, he wouldn’t mind getting a _scolding_ from the angel. Sandor snorted, opening the back door and letting Stranger out. He put his carrier bag on the kitchen table and went to the bathroom.

He was tired. He was a mess and his stomach was growling, but Sandor was tired. He opened a can of dog food and generously filled Stranger’s bowl. His favourite troublemaker was already back from his private errands, barking way happier than before.

“Shoosh,” Sandor clicked his tongue. “An angel is sleeping behind the wall, so you’d better learn your manners.”

Stranger barked at him and attacked his food. His dog was definitely fucked up, just like him.

Sandor stretched his hands and yawned. The beer was finally taking the proper effect on him. He quickly went outside and cleaned after his dog, casting glances at the back windows of the neighbouring house. They were dark, but it wasn’t a mystery. It was already late, and the beautiful angel had to be tired after moving houses.

Sandor brushed his teeth, washed his face and went to his bedroom. He left the back door open in case Stranger would wake up before him. His meeting with Elder was scheduled for eleven, so Sandor set up an alarm, took off his dirty jeans and fell on his bed.

He wished he could see the next door angel in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ladies and gents, i present you Stranger from this story:  
> https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/breeds/92/large/93e4d4102cdd250908d123523cdcae90.jpg
> 
> yay  
> what do you think? :")


	2. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some information about the location: Greater Lannisport is a huge city which is made of different boroughs. E.g., Lannisport itself if the central part of the city, Casterly Rock is a historical area which is full of wealthy people, Clegane's Keep is just another not so big borough, and the same goes with some others areas from the book. Literally, I based it on how Greater London looks like lol
> 
> In the end I decided that I'll be updating this fanfic on 2/2 basis.

Sandor woke up because a baby was crying.

What the fuck. He was in the middle of the dream where the next door angel appeared in his house, pouting at him and his too loud dog, and suddenly she was naked and Sandor’s cock was buried deep inside her sweet little…

A baby cried again and Sandor cursed, opening his eyes. It wasn’t the way he wanted to be woken up. He blinked and rolled on his side to check his mobile. Bloody amazing. He woke up half an hour before the time his alarm was set for. Which meant he could watch the sweetest dream he had for a while.

But no, a crying baby had to rip him off the only pleasure he had in his life. Where in the seven hells that baby even appeared from? Sandor’s head was swimming and he had to rub his temples to calm down the loud pounding.

Right. The baby was crying right behind the wall. And that was the house where the beautiful angel was living. Which meant it had to be _her_ baby. Sandor had no idea how that sweet angel was able to give birth to something that screamed like the loudest devil. Even Stranger wasn’t barking _that_ loud.

Sandor sat on his bed and noticed his boxers were stained in his cum. Fucking amazing. He just came in his dream where his angel of neighbour was moaning beneath him in sheer ecstasy. His angel of a neighbour who had the loudest baby in the whole universe. His angel of a neighbour who was married and had her own little family.

And he just came in his dream as if he was a horny teenager. Fantasising about the woman who would never be his.

“Well done, Clegane,” he grumbled, dragging himself to the bathroom.

Sandor was fucking disgusted with himself.

He took a quick shower and went downstairs. He took a pizza from the freezer and put it in the oven. Frozen food wasn’t the best thing to eat early in the morning, but Sandor didn’t care. He was starving.

Stranger was nowhere to be seen. His bowl was clean and Sandor was expecting the little ball of fur and nastiness to appear out of nowhere in a blink of an eye. His dog liked to demand way more food than it was advised by his vet. 

But Stranger was nowhere to be seen, and Sandor decided he went outside. The back door was partially open, which meant his dog was spending his time in their small yard. He still had more than five minutes until his pizza would be done, so Sandor decided to go and check on Stranger.

He heard his barking and whining even before he opened the back door fully.

“What the fuck are you up to here?” he grumbled, walking outside, and then he lost all his words.

Stranger was jumping next to the fence between two yards. He was barking joyfully and wanted to play with his new friend. He always acted like that with new people. Tricked them into thinking he was a playful and cute dog, and then bite their asses. He was a very fucked up dog.

But it wasn’t Stranger who made Sandor standing there speechless and with his mouth open as if he was a dumb fish. The next-door angel was squatting at her side of the yard, her tiny hand pushed through the wired fence. She was trying to give Stranger a stroke, but he kept jumping and whining.

At some point, he managed to lick her fingers and the angel giggled. Then she tilted her head and spotted Sandor.

“Oh,” she said in the most beautiful voice Sandor ever heard. Her cheekbones turned pink and she quickly got up on her feet. “Sorry, I didn’t want to distract your dog or anything…”

She was a very polite angel. And her pink cheeks went very well with her big blue eyes and long brown hair. She had a pretty pink mouth too. Sandor hoped his fucked up mind won’t use her mouth in his disgusting fantasies.

“That’s okay,” he mumbled and cleared his throat. “Stranger’s always acting like that when he meets new people.”

He decided to leave out the part about all those asses his dog had ever bitten.

“He’s cute,” the angel giggled. It was a very shy giggle and it made a buggering warmth to appear in Sandor’s chest.

“But very nasty,” he said, hunting that stupid warmth away. “And he likes to beg for food.”

Stranger run to him on his short legs and made a disapproval bark.

“You see,” Sandor sighed dramatically. “He’s not happy that I’ve already shared his biggest secret.

The next-door angel laughed and Sandor was fighting very hard to suppress a pained moan. Why the fuck the woman in front of him had to be so _perfect_? She was pretty, she had the most beautiful voice in the whole world, she was laughing at his jokes, she didn’t even flinch after she saw him for the first time.

And she had a baby and some kind of man in her life. Fuck.

Not that she would be able to consider him as her hypothetical partner anyway. She was a perfection, and Sandor was just… well, _Sandor_. He had to stop dreaming.

“Um,” the angel said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “It’s nice to meet you, by the way.”

“Aye,” Sandor nodded, giving himself a mental smack for not showing his polite side to her earlier. “It’s nice to meet you. Hope you will like it here.”

“I think I will,” she said and Sandor felt she was lying. He couldn’t blame her, the Keep area wasn’t the best part of Greater Lannisport. It was calm, full of large parks and walking paths, and not the perfect place for a perfect young woman.

She could use it for long strolls with her child and her _boyfriend_ , though. She wasn’t wearing a wedding band, and Sandor didn’t spot any men’s clothing in a pile of fresh laundry she brought outside before she was distracted by Stranger.

And Sandor was good at spotting things. Bloody experience.

“I’m Sandor, by the way,” he said in the attempt to keep the ball rolling. “Sandor Clegane.”

“ _Wow_ ,” the angel said and Sandor was able to hear a _real_ amazement in her voice. “You mean, Clegane like in _Clegane’s_ Keep?”

“No idea,” he shrugged. “Somehow my family ended up sharing the last name with a medieval bugger who became a namesake for our area. But I’m not a part of the nobility or something.”

“I see,” the angel giggle again. She liked giggling. Then, her expression became serious. “Um, I’m sorry to bring it up, but I was a little bit concerned about my sudden appearance in this house. I hope we didn’t trouble you the last night?”

“What do you mean?” Sandor asked. He didn’t have any issues with the angel last night. Especially in his bloody dream.

“I mean the baby,” she blurted, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. “Eli’s having her first teeth now, and I’m afraid it could be a little bit annoying for the people around.”

“No worries,” Sandor sighed and waved his hand. “I’ve heard the cries when I woke up, but that was it.”

He decided not to upset the pretty angel and didn’t mention the fact he was awake by the cries of her daughter. It had to be a daughter, with a short name like that. So similar to Sandor’s dead sister’s one.

“I’m sorry, anyway,” the angel said with a sincere smile. “Please, don’t mind telling me if we are bothering you or something.”

There was no way she or her child could ever bother him, but Sandor nodded anyway.

“And what’s your name?” he asked. He could spend the rest of his life referring to her as _an angel_ , but it would be way better to finally learn her name.

His neighbour opened her pretty pink mouth, but before she could say something Stranger barked and sunk his teeth into Sandor’s slipper.

“The fuck?” he asked his dog, hoping he sounded annoyed. Stranger barked and jumped in the direction of the door, and Sandor turned his head. 

Then he was able to catch the awful smell of the burnt bread and cursed.

“Bloody pizza,” he grumbled, turning around and running inside. He turned off the oven, but his breakfast was gone. The tasty pepperoni pizza with chives looked like a piece of rubbish and Sandor had to throw it away.

He opened the tiny window to get the smoke out of the kitchen and made himself a plain sandwich with a ham. He had to do his shopping after he met with the Elder. Sandor quickly ate his breakfast and rushed to the backyard, but the angel was already gone.

Of course, she was gone. She had a baby with her first teeth, she had her household to take care of, she had a faceless boyfriend Sandor didn’t like already. Only the total prick would leave his girlfriend all alone during one of the most difficult periods of their baby’s life. Sandor was sure that prick didn’t live together with the angel.

He sighed and went inside. It was almost ten, so he had to get off his ass and go to the local sept. It was time to do some work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor lost Sandor :\
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it :')  
> pls let me know what do you think


	3. Spade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes:  
> 1\. Sandor's background will be a little bit different from the one in the books. Sorry for those liberties.  
> 2\. Stranger's breed is called here riverland spitz, or just simply riverland. Because there's no Pomerania in Westeros :')

“Four graves for today,” the Elder gave Sandor his spade.

It was the same spade Sandor took in his hands years ago when he dug his first grave under the supervision of the Elder. Sandor knew it was stored in a tiny shed next to the mops and various cleaning products.

“No worries,” he said and walked to the little cemetery behind the sept. He knew the Elder was following him with his eyes as he always did.

The places for all four new graves were marked with little sticks. Sandor rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and began digging. It wasn’t the hardest job he had done during the last years of his unemployment. There even was something relaxing in digging all those graves.

Half of the graves behind the small sept were dug by him, Sandor was sure of it.

He had finished his task way faster than he expected. The Elder was still dealing with something that wasn’t of Sandor’s concern. Great. Sandor wanted to get his payment and go home already, but now he had to wait for the septon to come back.

There was a bench under the lonely pine tree, and Sandor went to sit on it, dragging his spade with him. Of course, he could go and visit his family’s graves, but Sandor didn’t want to end that day getting sloshed. 

His head was already full of two things. His bills and his pretty neighbour. He didn’t need to stuff it with unwelcome memories to boot.

So it had to be the bench.

He stuck his spade into the earth and sit down. The weather was getting warmer and warmer, Sandor even thought of the possibility to go somewhere during the three-day weekend. The whole Westeros was celebrating Aegon’s day with barbecues and trips to nature, why Sandor had to spend it lying on his couch with a can of beer and watching meaningless TV shows?

The answer was, because he was an anti-social fucked up drunkard, who was always ruining the mood of any gathering. Years ago he used to have friends who were glad to enjoy the holiday time with him, and now Sandor cut off all ties with the people from his past.

It was his fault.

Sandor kicked a little pebble with a shoe toe and sighed.

“Is there anything you would like to talk about?”

Sandor clicked his tongue. Of course, the Elder had to appear behind the beach without making a sound. As always.

“I don’t like this place at all,” he grumbled. “Brings back too many unwanted memories.”

“Of course it does,” the Elder snorted, seating himself next to Sandor. “It’s a _cemetery_ , people always think about their past here. Have you visited your family?”

“Not today,” Sandor shook his head.

“I’d advise you to bring new flowers next time,” the Elder continued, clearly paying zero attention to Sandor’s distraction. “Eli’s grave looks too empty for a lovely girl she was.”

Sandor began to grind his teeth.

“I’m done with all those graves,” he rasped, pointing his index finger at the spade in front of him. “And I’d better go home as soon as I can.”

“How’s your dog doing?” the Elder asked.

“He demands as much food as a healthy mastiff would ask,” Sandor chuckled. Talking about Stranger was way better than focusing on his issues. “Little greedy creature.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t be like that if you decided to give him another name,” the Elder said with a note of disapproval in his voice.

Sandor shrugged with a snort. In his opinion, naming his dog in honour of the most fucked up god was his best decision. When the Elder gave him a tiny pup in addition to his payment, Sandor cocked his good eyebrow and asked what in the deepest hell was that. He learnt that the pup belonged to an old lady from the parish, whose grave he has just dug minutes ago. She didn’t have her own family and no one could take care of her pup.

Somehow the bloody septon decided that giving a tiny creature to the man like Sandor was a good idea. Maybe it was. In the end, Sandor had to cut the amount of alcohol he was consuming before to be able to take care of _his_ dog.

From the other hand, Sandor was sure that his dog’s character had worsened because of him. He had never heard that cute tiny riverlands could be full of shit like Stranger.

“I don’t think it was the name what made him so crazy,” he mumbled. The Elder shook his head and sighed.

“Sandor,” he said, and now he sounded as if he was a strict and disappointed father. “You need to stop being that harsh on yourself.”

“Bollocks,” Sandor snorted. “I’m not a bit as harsh on myself as I was after my first appearance here.”

Sandor believed he was right. Back then he wanted to dig that grave and then kill himself with the gun which was left in his locker. He still hated himself, but at least the suicidal thoughts weren’t his constant companions anymore.

After all, he had an angry and always hungry dog now. Who would provide Stranger with his favourite junk snacks if Sandor blew his head off?

“I don’t believe you,” the Elder touched his shoulder. “Look, Sandor, I know that we are having this conversation almost every time you come here to dig those graves, but I won’t stop telling you all that until you will finally pull yourself together and jump out of your miserable pit.”

“I don’t want to jump out of it,” Sandor laughed. “I’m comfortable enough.”

“I don’t believe you,” the Elder repeated, and Sandor knew that the septon was right.

He wasn’t comfortable with the life he had. But well, that was his only choice now.

“There’s no way I can escape my past, Elder,” Sandor shook his head. “Which means I won’t be able to change my life.”

“Why not?” the Elder shrugged. “People dare to live happily after being within a hair of death.”

“And I’ve been there too many times.”

“Which means,” the Elder lifted his index finger. “You should have even more will to have a normal and happy life. And the beer cans won’t make you happy.”

“You’re telling the same for years now,” Sandor snorted.

“And I’ll keep repeating it,” the Elder chuckled. “Until the day you will finally change something in your life, Sandor.”

The Elder was a cool man. Sandor knew that the word _cool_ wasn’t usually applied for septons, but that man was quite different from all those religious buggers he had met it his life. After all, the Elder was the only septon Sandor knew who had his rock band. Their songs were full of spiritual shit about the seven and stuff, of course. But it was putting the Elder on a different level than the rest of ministers of the seven.

The Elder was a cool man, but sometimes he was way too annoying and stubborn. Just like Sandor himself.

“Then you will have to repeat it until the end of your life, I guess,” Sandor laughed, standing on his feet. “I need to return home. Stranger’s there all alone.”

He wanted to be back home while it still was light outside. The weather outside was very nice. Maybe there was a chance his angel of neighbour will decide to take her baby out and Sandor could talk to her once again. He would like it very much.

He decided not to tell Elder about that. The angel was a young woman with her own family, and falling for her was a sin. And Sandor knew that those seven gods hated sinners.

The Elder gave him his payment, and Sandor took the spade in the shed.

“I will let you know about the next time,” the septon said, eyeing him with a sadness in his eyes. Of course he was sad, he was trying to help Sandor for nearly five years now and there was nearly no improvement.

Sandor knew he was a mess.

“I’ll see you later then,” he jokingly snapped a salute.

“And please,” the Elder sighed again. “Try to find at least a tiny will to change something in your life.”

“Can’t promise I’ll find it,” Sandor shrugged. “But we will see.”

The Elder nodded and blessed him before going back to the sept. Sandor had no idea what that movement of the septon’s hand could change in his life, but he just shrugged. He didn’t want to disappoint the Elder even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor lost Sandor x2  
> :c
> 
> please let me know what you think :)


	4. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more and more complicated (for both Sandor and the plot).  
> A tiny easter egg is hidden somewhere between the lines.

Sandor filled his fridge with various frozen food and beer cans and decided he was ready for the long weekend. He got himself some cans with fizzy drinks too. He knew he had to cut off that monstrous amount of alcohol he was usually consuming, and tricking his mind with drinking something else from the similar cans looked like a good plan.

Years ago Sandor was very good in planning. He decided to trust his instincts once again.

The last day before a three-day holiday was a total mess, but he managed. Sandor got himself three side jobs in different parts of the Greater Lannisport. After them he went for a marathon in a shopping mall, and by the end of the day, he had became a mess himself.

But he managed everything he planned for that day, so Sandor decided to treat himself. He bought himself a fancy chocolate cake. Sandor was always known among his ex-colleagues for having a sweet tooth.

He ate his dinner and a good quarter of the cake and plopped down on the couch. It was a very warm day, so he left the back door open. Stranger was enjoying the weather, running back and forth and playing with his toys.

Sandor snapped open the beer can and turned on a TV.

“Let the weekend begin,” he mumbled and saluted to the screen.

President Lannister didn’t approve his greeting. He was too busy talking about the economic breakthrough which had happened thanks to him.

Sandor didn’t like the man. Tywin Lannister was full of shit and nobody cared about it.

Sandor wrinkled and turned over. The next TV channel was broadcasting the opening of a new hospital with the president at the forefront.

Oh, _of course_. It was the afternoon of the last working day before the celebration of Aegon’s day. Of course, all major TV channels were singing sweet odes to the president. Sandor was turning over and over, and with each click, his mood was worsening.

Nothing was interesting on TV tonight. Tywin Lannister’s face was haunting Sandor, sports channels were full of news about the sudden death of the Wolfswood’s manager, and even the music channels decided to put on the most boring songs.

Sandor turned off the TV and threw his remote away. Stranger stopped his chaotic running and barked questioningly. He was too used to spend his afternoons to the strains of stupid TV shows Sandor liked to watch before falling asleep on his couch.

Sandor closed his eyes and stretched his hands and legs. As soon the loud sounds went off he was able to hear a weak cry from the other side of the wall. It had to be his neighbour’s daughter. Sandor haven’t seen the pretty angel since their awkward conversation in the back yard. She had to be busy with her child and with her new house. Of course, she didn’t have any extra time for a weird neighbour.

Sandor knew he had to be the weird neighbour.

The angel’s little daughter was crying and Sandor felt sorry for the baby. And for his neighbour too. He was too little when his sister had her first tooth, but even now he remembered that everyone in their family had a couple of sleepless nights.

The baby hiccuped and started to cry again. There was a muffled sob on the background, it didn’t sound like the one a tiny baby could make. Sandor opened his eyes and jumped out of skin.

The pretty angel next door was crying in her house. Was she hurt? Did something happen to her or her daughter? Was it her stupid boyfriend who made her cry?

Sandor had no idea how he managed to do so, but in a blink of an eye, he found himself standing in front of his neighbour’s door and ringing the doorbell.

Well, at least he had his shirt on.

The angel had opened the door and Sandor spotted her red puffy eyes straight away. But even like that she was too pretty.

“Oh?” she said in a surprised tone. Her voice was a little bit hoarse, but Sandor decided he liked it anyway. “I’m sorry, but how can I help you?”

Her baby daughter was still whimpering on the background.

“ _I’m_ sorry,” Sandor cleared his throat. He was starting to feel uncomfortable now. “I’ve just heard the cries, and I wanted to check if everything was alright.”

“It’s Eli and her teeth,” the angel sighed and her cheeks turned pink.

“I’m not talking about the baby,” Sandor shook his head. “I, uh, heard you crying, or sobbing. And I wanted to be sure you’re alright.”

“ _Oh_ ,” the angel’s cheeks turned pink and she quickly lowered her eyes, but Sandor still was able to spot her blinking away her tears. “Please, don’t worry about me. It’s just quite a hard time for both of us, and I’m getting tired easily. But it’s okay. Every woman comes through this. D-don’t worry.”

Her voice was calm and quiet, but by the end of her answer, it started to shake. It had to be too hard for a young woman like her to deal with her baby on her own. During the last days, Sandor never heard anyone else coming to her house.

He decided he was hating her boyfriend officially now.

“Maybe I can help?” he heard himself saying before he could even think of his reply.

The pretty angel twitched and tilted her head. There was a sheer surprise in her blue eyes, and Sandor felt his chest tightening.

“Um,” she swallowed. “H-honestly, I don’t want to draw you away from your things…”

“I’m not doing anything important anyway,” Sandor shrugged. “I’m free for the whole afternoon. And I’d better spend it helping you than sprawling on a couch.”

“A-alright,” the angel said. She was nervous, Sandor noted. It wasn’t something strange. If Sandor was a young single mother, he would also be nervous about letting a tall scarred neighbour in his house.

But then the angel nodded and stepped away.

“P-please come in,” she said, lowering her eyes to the floor. It looked like she was ashamed of asking someone to help her with _her_ baby. In Sandor’s opinion, there was nothing to be ashamed of.

When his sister was born, all four members of his family were looking after her and still felt tired. And the angel was dealing with her baby on her own.

There was nothing to be ashamed of.

“Give me a second,” he said, taking a step backwards. “I’ll lock my house and come back.”

He decided to leave the back door open, so Stranger could engage himself in his canine stuff. He locked the front door and quickly returned.

“I’m not sure what to do,” the angel said when he was inside. She was carrying her baby now, and the little girl was sobbing and whimpering again. “She’s hungry and at the same time she’s in pain because of her teeth, and I c-can’t rock her and heat the milk at the same time.”

It wasn’t something as horrible as Sandor had expected when he heard the angel sobbing. But she was a young mother, tired and always anxious because of her baby. And she looked tired as one of the seven hells. Of course, she was sobbing because of nothing.

“Maybe I can help you with the milk?” Sandor offered.

“It’s difficult,” the angel sighed. “Eli prefers to have her food of a certain temperature, so, ugh, I need to take care of it myself.”

“Then give me your baby,” Sandor shrugged. “I’ll calm her down.”

“Sure?” the angel eyed him suspiciously.

“Sure,” Sandor chuckled. He knew he looked more like a man who could rip a baby apart with his bare hands than rock her until she would stop crying. But somehow he was always able to find his way with little children. And all the other tiny creatures. Like his fucked up dog, for example.

He carefully took the child in his huge hands. She was chubby like a normal baby, and her face was red after crying so loud. She was whimpering, and when she opened her eyes to look at Sandor, he was met by the same blue eyes as the angel had. The baby, Eli, screwed her face and was about to cry again, but Sandor shushed at her and rocked her way harder than her mother was usually doing.

The little girl opened her eyes wide in a surprise and made a tiny squeak.

“Yeah, that’s better,” Sandor laughed, slowing the movements of his hands and looked at the angel. “Do you have anything for her to chew?”

“There’s a clean teething ring in the living room,” the angel pointed in the direction of it. “On the table next to the buggy.”

Sandor nodded and went there, keeping on rocking Eli. She was still making whimpering sounds, but as soon as she got her teething ring she took it in her mouth and stared at Sandor.

She looked like the angel. With some differences, of course. Little Eli had a dark auburn hair, while her mother’s one was brown. Her nose was bigger and her face was heart-shaped. She probably got them from her father.

Sandor knew he had to be a total prick, but at least he was able to help in the creation of a truly beautiful baby.

“I’m almost done,” the angel shouted from the kitchen. Sandor sat on the cosy sofa and Eli squeaked again.

“What, you like to be carried all the way around?” he chuckled, getting back on his feet. Eli’s next squeak was way happier than the previous one.

“Please, Sandor, can I have Eli now?” the angel appeared on the threshold of the living room, a feeding bottle in her hand.

Sandor nodded and carefully passed the child to her. He watched his neighbour feeding her daughter, but he felt his head swimming around because of the fact she still remembered his name.

That was sweet. _Too_ sweet for a fact that he had zero chances of winning the angel’s attention. Sandor sighed and looked around. The living room was full of various Eli’s things, as well as of books and different widgets a young woman could have in her house. But the photos were missing. His neighbour had none of them, and Sandor knew it was common for young ladies to put the most important events of their lives on a display. Or important people.

“Why aren’t you breastfeeding?” he asked to distract himself from looking around. He had to stop with that stupid habit.

“Ugh,” the angel’s cheeks turned red. “I can’t. I've never breastfed her. Well, that’s it.”

She didn’t want to talk about it, so Sandor decided to shut his mouth on that matter. He knew that sometimes women weren’t able to do so. Judging by the angel’s look, it was a sore subject for her.

As soon as Eli was done with her food, her big blue eyes started to close and she yawned, trying to rub her face with her chubby little knuckles. It was an adorable sight.

Sandor had no idea he had a soft spot for the babies.

The angel put her daughter in the pram and rocked it a little bit.

“Thank you,” she whispered to Sandor, and her voice was full of sincere gratitude.

Sandor didn’t do anything extraordinary, but she was grateful anyway. It was very hard to be a single mother.

“No worries,” he waved his hand. “You know, if you need any help, I’m next doot. And I’m there almost all the time.”

“I d-don't want to be a burden…” the angel started, but Sandor cut her off with a snort.

“Trust me, you’re not a burden,” he said.

The angle smiled and tucked a loose hair lock behind her ear.

“Thank you,” she said again. “You know, we didn’t finish our conversation last time. I’m Alayne, by the way.”

Sandor decided it was the most wonderful name in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops...
> 
> please let me know what do you think ;)


	5. Cradle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on Sandor and Stranger and Sandor's mind

Sandor found some spare wood boards in his garden shed. As he didn’t have any particular plans for the long weekend, he decided to make a cradle. Alayne had mentioned that she didn’t have enough savings to spend on a quality cradle and little Eli was sleeping in the removable seat of her pram.

Sandor went through dozens of pictures online, as well as tried to recall the cradle his sister had when she was a baby. The sun was shining, so he decided to work outside. Stranger was going crazy and trying to whip away boards twice of his size while Sandor wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Calm down and don’t chew the wood,” Sandor snapped at him. “Little Eli won’t like to have a cradle with the print of your teeth.”

Stranger barked at him and continued to bite the edge of the board he stole. He was a mean little piece of fur.

“I’ll lock you in the bathroom if you won’t behave,” Sandor shrugged. Even his warning didn’t stop Stranger from his mischievous actions, so in the end, Sandor gave up and hurled himself into work. He had enough spare boards for a tiny cradle anyway.

When cradle was done, he polished it and looked up for a paint. He had a couple of unopened cans, but all the colours were too dark for a _baby_. And Alayne wouldn’t approve her daughter sleeping in a black or khaki cradle. At least Sandor suspected she wouldn’t approve.

He put a leash on Stranger, grabbed his wallet and went to the local hardware store to buy something way more _acceptable_.

In the end he went with the pale-blue. Sandor knew it wasn’t a _girly_ colour, but it was matching Eli’s eyes perfectly. And Alayne’s eyes too.

He quickly returned home, even if Stranger was angling for a stroll.

“I’ll take you out later on,” Sandor promised while filling his dog’s bowl with dry food. “But now I need to finish that cradle and let it dry before tomorrow, understood?”

Stranger was too busy with his meal, so he didn’t even grant his owner with a bark.

Sandor locked him in a kitchen and went outside. The memory of Stranger daubing himself with red paint was still fresh in his mind. Sandor had turned aside for a moment, and then his dog was running across their back yard with his tongue lolling out, his fur black and red.

He looked like a hellhound. Or, to be more precise, like a bastard of a hellhound and a cloud. It was better to keep him locked in the house.

Sandor carefully painted the cradle and eye his creation. It wasn’t a fancy cradle he saw on the pictures, but Sandor liked the result of his work anyway. He moved it behind the shed so the paint could dry. He still had to varnish it over, but first Sandor had to fulfil his promise.

“Who wants to go for a walk?” he rasped, walking in the kitchen. Stranger tilted his head and made a lazy bark. He ate almost everything Sandor put in his bowl. It was a mystery how the little creature like him was able to consume so much food.

Sandor took a leash from the counter and put it on Stranger’s collar.

“Get off your lazy ass and let’s go out,” he grumbled, giving a tug a the leash. “You need to burn all that fat you’ve just swallowed.”

Stranger _sighed_ and followed him. He was the one angling for a walk before, and now Sandor had to drag him out of the house. What an ungrateful dog.

Luckily, when they arrived at the local park Stranger gained his enthusiasm back. He was running too fast on his short legs, and by the end of their walk, Sandor felt tired. And he still had to finish the cradle and make himself a dinner.

The frozen food was a blessing from the gods.

Sandor quickly heated some pasta with meat and swallowed his portion to the strains of TV. At least there was no Tywin Lannister tonight. The news segment was dedicated to the upcoming celebration of the Aegon day. Sandor snorted hearing about the fireworks to be launched in all major cities, including Lannisport. What a waste of a budget.

He used to like fireworks as a child Now he was a sour adult and those flashy and too bright lights were reminding him of the lost part of his life. 

Sandor wouldn’t admit it even to PC Tarth, but he was longing for that lost part. And PC Tarth knew a handful of his secrets.

Sandor washed the dishes and went outside to finish the cradle. It was still bright outside, but Sandor turned on the lamp on the wall. He had all the materials to varnish the wood over, so Sandor took on a job. He was trying to be as careful as possible. After all, little Eli didn’t need her cradle to be covered by stains or blots.

Sandor wasn’t the perfectionist, but he liked to feel the satisfaction after he was done with his job. And the cradle in front of him looked almost like a perfection. If something made by his hands could be named a _perfection_.

He put the materials back in the shed and brought cradle back to the place it stood before. He was going to present it to Alayne tomorrow, and Sandor hoped she would like it very much. And that Eli would like it too, of course. After all, it was a little present for her.

But for Alayne as well.

Sandor haven’t seen her just for a while, but he was kind of missing her already. He knew that getting a crush on someone like his pretty neighbour was the worst thing he could come up with, but Sandor wasn’t able to stop his brain from falling for Alayne. Not even mentioning his body.

His body was failing him awfully.

Alayne was a sweet young woman, who was raising her child on her own. She had a tough life, and she didn’t need someone like Sandor in it. Because men like Sandor were always making the lives of young women even worse.

The Elder was constantly telling Sandor he was a fool thinking of himself like that. And PC Tarth was repeating the same idea, just in a less high-minded words. Sandor didn’t trust both of them.

He was an awful man and his hands were capable of awful things. In his dreams, he was touching Alayne with them, but when he woke up he felt disgusted by himself. It was wrong. Alayne didn’t need him. Alayne deserved someone better than him or Eli’s father.

But at least Sandor could make her life a little brighter. He hoped she would like the cradle.

Sandor took a shower and went to his bed. He wished for the next day to come up fast as can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandor needs some hugs from a certain someone, definitely


	6. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, as it is a modern Westeros, Alayne's last name isn't an indication she's a bastard. All those Stones, Snows, Storms and the rest of them are just, well, _very common_ last names in their areas. Basically, it's like Smith in UK or Garcia in Spain or Muller in Germany etc etc. Something like that, yeah.

Sandor buzzed the door and made a quick step back. His palms were covered with sweat. He closed his eyes and prayed to any god who wasn’t deaf today to not look stupid in front of his lovely neighbour.

Alayne opened the door almost immediately, little Eli in her arms.

“Sandor,” she smiled at him. Eli made a sound which Sandor deciphered as a happy squeal. She even recognised his ugly mug and reached her tiny hands in his direction.

It was hard for Sandor to suppress the stupid grin, but he tried very hard. Hopefully, he was successful in it.

“Ugh, hi,” he cleared his throat and nodded to Alayne. “How are you doing?”

It was the most stupid question a man like him could ask his young and pretty neighbour his body had a crush on. It had to be his _body_. There was no way Sandor was falling for the most perfect woman he ever met. It was forbidden for a man like him.

“Oh, we’re fine,” Alayne smiled and brushed Eli’s hair with her knuckles. “It looks like the worst part of Eli’s teething is already over, so she won’t bother you for some time.”

“She’s not bothering me at all,” Sandor assured her too eagerly. “Um, talking about Eli…”

The baby stared at him with her huge blue eyes and made a questioning gurgle.

“I have a little present for her,” Sandor said, burying hands in pockets.

He hoped he didn’t sound like a creepy old neighbour with some dubious intentions. He wasn’t _that_ old anyway.

“Oh, Sandor,” Alayne blinked nervously. “I mean, you didn’t have to…”

“Well, I just wanted to make something for her,” Sandor shrugged, cutting her off. “And besides, all girls must be spoiled at her age.”

Alayne giggled, rocking Eli a little bit.

“But still”, she tried to protest again and her cheeks turned pink. “We don’t want to be a burden for you, Sandor, and…”

“You’re not a burden, I’ve already told you,” Sandor rolled his eyes. “I mean, I have too much spare time because of the long weekend. What else could I do, instead of making something for Eli? Drinking? Watching boring TV shows?”

“But…”

“No more _buts_ ,” Sandor snorted. “And after all, that’s Eli whom I made that present for. And I don’t think she considers herself a burden, right?”

Little Eli gurgled again. She liked to make all sort of noises when her name was called. Sandor thought she would grow into a self-confident girl. In a good way, of course.

“Alright,” Alayne sighed, admitting her defeat. Her cheeks were still of that pretty shade of pink. “So, the present…”

“It’s in the back yard,” Sandor bowed his head. “Decided it would be easier to remove the fence and get it inside your house through the back door than bringing it all way here.”

Alayne eyed him suspiciously. But then she nodded and Sandor felt his tense shoulders to finally relax.

“I’ll go through my house,” he waved his hand. “So, I’ll see you in the back yard.”

“Alright,” Alayne replied. She still was suspicious, but Sandor was glad she decided to trust him.

It wasn’t the smartest decision to trust him, of course. Young women weren’t allowed to be fooled by someone like him. But Sandor was glad anyway. And his stomach made a pleasant twist when Alayne smiled and closed her door. Stupid stomach.

Sandor rushed to his back yard. Stranger was already there, and when Sandor opened the back door he heard Alayne already cooing at his dog. Stranger was jumping next to the fence at her legs, barking and trying to touch Eli’s baby shoes with his nose.

“We need to introduce them later on,” Sandor said half-jokingly, but Alayne nodded and squatted down, patting Stranger with her free hand. Eli was eyeing the small dog perplexedly, a tiny wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows.

Sandor could understand her very well. He was sure he had the same expression on the day he met Stranger for the first time.

“So yeah,” he cleared his throat, drawing the attention from his dog to himself. “About the present.”

Alayne cocked her eyebrow when he made a step backwards. She was intrigued. Sandor sighed and dragged the cradle from behind the shed.

“Here,” he said, feeling himself too awkward for a man of his stature and character.

“Sandor!” Alayne gasped. Her eyes were so wide Sandor thought he was drowning in them.

“Don’t even try to say no,” he snorted. “It’s Eli’s present, after all…”

“But that took you time!” Alayne shifted her gaze to his face. “And, I suppose, money as well. And…”

“Oh, come on,” Sandor waved his hand. “I’m telling you, it’s nothing. And I enjoyed making this cradle.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Alayne almost whispered it. She was wrong, it was just a simply built cradle, nothing special. And it looked old-fashioned too. And Sandor wasn’t sure about the colour anymore. And…

“Alright,” he sighed, chasing all those thoughts away. “We need to get it in your house. I doubt you’ll be happy if Eli slept in my back yard.”

Alayne laughed and nodded. Sandor brought the pliers and a spanner and carefully started on detaching the fence. 

“I’ll put everything back, I promise,” he said and Alayne laughed. She was still blushing, and when Sandor tilted his head to look at her, Alayne quickly turned away, the pink on her cheeks and ears becoming deeper.

If it wasn’t about him, Sandor would suspect his pretty neighbour was getting shy in his presence. Or maybe even falling for him. But well, only in his dreams. He had become quite a pathetic fuck recently. Sandor snorted soundlessly and immersed himself in his task.

He managed to move the fence and then Alayne showed him the way to her bedroom. Someone’s bedroom wasn’t a place for Sandor, and the bedroom of the most perfect woman in the whole Westeros wasn’t a place for him, but damn. He was in her bedroom. Trying to get a cradle inside through the narrow doorway.

“Thank you, Sandor”, Alayne said and he heard she was grateful. It was just a crib, but she was grateful for it anyway.

She was always sounding like that when Sandor did anything for her or Eli. Even if everything he had done for them was a piece of cake. A piece of the most tasty cake he ever tried in his life.

“That’s nothing,” Sandor shrugged, trying to hide his nervousness. When Alayne was talking to him like that his stomach was going mad. Sandor didn’t feel anything like that since his time in high school.

He fell for a girl who was a year younger than him and she dumped him because of his face. She was the first in the line of many women who would dump him, or even call him different names, but the rest of those women never made his stomach twist.

Until he met Alayne, of course. She would dump him too. She was way too good, too sweet, and too perfect for him. Sandor decided he will never mention his strange feelings to her.

“You’re wrong,” Alayne said, looking at him with the most serious face he ever saw. “I mean, you spent your time to make it, and I… Gods, I don’t even have any words. I don’t know how to return the favour.”

Sandor’s fucked up mind clapped on to different images _how exactly_ she could return the favour. He cursed and quickly hunted them away. He didn’t want to besmear Alayne’s whole existence with them.

“I’m telling you, it’s nothing,” he shrugged. “I hope Eli will like it.”

“Oh, she will,” Alayne smiled at him. “I’ll decorate it a little bit, and soon she will have her little nest all for herself.”

Alayne’s face was lightening up when she was smiling. Sandor like it very much. As well as two cute dimples on her cheeks. And the way she was squeezing her eyes a little bit. And her almost invisible freckles. She could dye her hair auburn, Sandor thought. It would suit her very well. And then Eli would like just like her mother.

Sandor wanted to smile too, but his face was always twisting we he did so. And it was always scaring little children. He didn’t want to make little Eli shriek in horror because of him, so he cleared his throat and looked at Alayne.

“I think I’ll be going then,” he said. She nodded, but her mind was occupied with something.

Alayne saw him out, little Eli still in her hands. The girl was cooing and squeaking, as if she was trying to tell her mother something important. She also was throwing glances at Sandor from time to time, her toothless smile almost shy.

“You know,” Alayne suddenly said when Sandor was already opening the door. “I was thinking about what I can do for you. And I got an idea. I know it’s stupid, but…”

“I’ve told you, it’s fine,” Sandor sighed. “Look, I wanted to…”

“What are you doing tomorrow in the evening?” Alayne stuttered out, her face red. 

“Pardon?” Sandor almost choked on his breath. Was she asking him about his plans? Did she want to meet him tomorrow? Was it an offer for a _date_? _What the fuck_?

“I said,” Alayne squeaked almost like her daughter. “You know, I’m n-new in this area. A-and tomorrow is Aegon’s day. And there will be f-fireworks. I wanted to go with Eli to the park for a little outing. And m-maybe. You’d like to join us? P-please?”

She was talking so quickly it was hard to catch her words. But Sandor managed anyway.

_What the fuck_. Was she mad? She was supposed to go somewhere with a handsome young man. There was no way someone like _Sandor_ could go with her to the park. He didn’t like the whole idea of all those outings. And he didn’t feel comfortable in crowded areas. And gods, he hated fireworks.

“I’d like it very much,” Sandor said instead.

Alayne smiled, and Sandor felt himself falling into a dark and deep pit. He liked it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bonding is coming, yay


	7. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a 'date' time!

Alayne brought a huge plaid and a basket full of food.

“I made some sandwiches and cut fruits,” she said, avoiding Sandor’s eyes. She looked a little bit nervous and all the time was tucking her long hair behind ears.

Sandor looked around and his stomach flinched. The whole park was full of families and couples who were attracted here by the sunny weather and promised fireworks. Alayne spread out her plaid and took Eli out of her pram. The girl babbled something joyful and reached out her chubby hands in the direction of Stranger. Who, in return, was still suspicious of that tiny human creature.

“Sandor, come sit with us,” Alayne smiled and cute dimples appeared on her cheeks again.

If he sat down, they would look like a family. Just a normal married couple taking their baby daughter and their crazy dog to the park. The whole area was teeming with such people, some of them had two dogs, some of them had more children. And all those families were happy. As if they were filming for some stupid cereal commercial.

Alayne looked happy too. She let Eli to crawl on the plaid and was busy with all the food she brought with her. She was humming something with her sweet voice, Sandor had heard that song somewhere recently.

“I didn’t know what you would like, so all sandwiches are different,” Alayne explained, turning to him. “Please, sit down.”

She even bit her lip in nervousness. Sandor nodded and quickly seated himself on the opposite edge of the plaid. It was too dangerous to be too close to Alayne.

Eli made a loud cackle and rushed to his side on all fours. As fast as her baby body allowed her, of course.

“I think she liked the way you rocked her that day,” Alayne giggled. “She’s always complaining now when I’m not rocking her hard enough.”

Eli squeaked in agreement and bumped into Sandor’s knee. She sighed and sat down, tilting her head and staring at Sandor with her big eyes.

“What?” Sandor grumbled in response. He had no idea what that little girl wanted from him. He usually dealt with much older kids at his work, the ones who were able to put their thoughts in words.

All those kids were afraid of him at first, but somehow Sandor was able to find a common ground with them. Maybe because almost all those kids were broken as he was. It was easier for them to understand each other.

Eli was a tiny angel. Just like her mother. She wasn’t able to speak, so she simply stared at him. Then she giggled and punched his knee.

“She wants to play with you,” Alayne explained. “But that will have to wait, Eli needs to eat first. And we can also have our dinner, right?”

She made sandwiches for them. She spent her time in her small kitchen, trying to make food Sandor would like. That was something unreal. None of the women who ever been interested in Sandor spent their time on making something for him to eat. Of course, they weren’t interested in _Sandor_ , more in his cock, but still.

Sandor had no idea what exactly Alayne wanted from him, and even if she wanted anything. But she made all those sandwiches and asked him out. And she was blushing constantly when talking to him.

But there was no way she could be attracted to him. Most probably she was just too grateful for his help and at the same time was too shy to express her gratitude. That’s why she was blushing almost all the time. Even now, when she took Eli in her arms and gave her the bottle, she was still blushing.

Sandor clumsily reached for the nearest sandwich and bit on it. It was a ham sandwich and Sandor almost growled in approval, stopping himself in the very last moment. He didn’t want to look like a savage who lacked any manners. Even if he was one.

“That’s a good one,” he nodded to Alayne and she blushed again. Fuck, she’d better stop blushing almost every time he was saying something to her.

“I’m glad you like it,” Alayne smiled. “Try the other ones too, alright?”

Sandor ended up eating the good half of those sandwiches. They were too good to stop. Stranger was sneaking around, whining and trying to wangle a piece of meat. In the end, Sandor had to give him some chicken. Alayne was laughing like mad when his tiny dog walked to her side with the most triumphant look. He sat down next to her and Eli and began devouring his food.

Stranger and Alayne were getting together very well. It was a mystery he haven’t tried to bite her ass yet.

Eli was also done with her dinner and was staring at Sandor again. She wasn’t repelled by his ugly scars just like her mother. Sandor hoped the sweet girl didn’t have awful nightmares because of his face.

“Sandor, can you please hold Eli?” Alayne asked in a shy tone. “I will quickly grab some sandwiches, and…”

“It’s not a problem at all,” Sandor shrugged and reached his hands out. “Give me the little one.”

As soon as Eli was in his hands she made a loud squeak and frowned.

“She wants you to rock her,” Alayne translated with a chuckle. Eli confirmed her words with another one squeak. Sandor carefully brushed her hair and rocked her, receiving a happy giggle from the girl.

“Can I throw her in the air?” he said jokingly, but Alayne nodded.

“Just be careful”, she said, biting on her sandwich. “Trust me, she will like it very much.”

Little Eli liked to be thrown in the air. She was laughing and making all those gurgling sounds that even Stranger had tilted his head and stared at her in a confusion. He still didn’t learn how babies worked.

“You need to calm down,” Sandor snorted, seating Eli on his knee and tickling her. The girl squeaked and grabbed his fingers with her little hands. She was enjoying herself, and in her pretty yellow dress, she looked like a little birdling.

“I wonder how she isn’t tired yet,” Sandor grumbled.

“She’s always like that,” Alayne smiled, digging out a can of orange soda. “Lively and joyful. But it’s good for her to play like that, it means she will be sleeping like a top tonight. Sometimes it’s just good to have some free time just for myself. And I need to finish Eli’s new dress anyway.”

“Are you making them yourself?” Sandor cocked his brow.

“Ugh, yes?” Alayne lowered her eyes and blushed again. “You know sometimes sewing can help me relax. So I like to make clothes for Eli. And for myself too. And not just clothes. They’re not good anyway.”

Sandor eyed her slim body covered by a pretty plaid dress. It was black and blue and matched her hair and eyes. Sandor had no clue about the sewing and all that stuff, but he would never guess her dress wasn’t bought in a store.

And Eli’s birdling dress also looked like it was delivered from a fancy store full of baby clothes. Alayne had skilful fingers for sure.

“I think you’re making great stuff,” he mumbled, trying not to sound too pathetic.

“Thanks,” Alayne squeaked in embarrassment. “B-but I’m telling you, they’re not good. And sewing is just my hobby anyway. My mother showed me some tricks, but I’ll never be as good in it as she was.”

Sandor didn’t like that sad _was_ in her sentence. And Alayne’s eyes filled with a clear sorrow straight away. Most probably her mother was dead and Alayne was still missing her. It wasn’t something strange, Sandor was a grown-ass man but even he was missing his mother. And his dad. And little Eli.

_And Gregor_.

Oh fuck, it wasn’t good.

“So,” Sandor cleared his throat and tried to change the topic of their conversation. “What do you think of Lannisport, anyway?”

Alayne breathed a sigh of relief and her eyes were full of gratitude. Again.

“We haven’t been in the central part yet,” she said, taking a sip of her soda. “But the Keep area is nice. It’s green and quiet, and…”

“Full of old people and stray cats,” Sandor snorted loudly, making Eli gasp. “To be honest, I was surprised that you chose to move here of all places.”

“But I don’t mind those old people and cats,” Alayne shrugged. “And I think that this area is really lovely. It’s not crowded, and people are nice here. And it isn’t too hot here like in King’s Landing. It feels like home.”

“And where are you from originally?” Sandor asked.

“G-Gulltown? The Vale area, you know.” Alayne said, almost choking on her drink. Sandor noticed she suddenly became nervous when talking about her hometown.

She probably had her reasons to be nervous. After all, she moved to Greater Lannisport all by herself and with a baby. And Eli’s father was nowhere to be seen. Was she trying to escape her ex-boyfriend? Was she devastated after her mother’s death and wanted to change everything about her surroundings? Sandor had so many questions, but the park wasn’t a place to ask them.

Fuck no. Sandor shook his head, trying to free his mind from all of them. He didn’t have any right to question Alayne about all those topics, which could be too sensitive for her. He was just her neighbour. Not her boyfriend. Not her pal. Not a DC.

“I’ve never been to the Vale,” he said, changing the subject once again. “To be honest, I’ve never travelled northern than Riverrun.”

“Oh, my mother was from Riverrun!” Alayne beamed. “I’ve been there twice, and I think it’s magnificent!”

Sandor had no idea what magnificent could be in the most boring city in Westeros, but he didn’t want to ruin Alayne’s mood so he nodded in agreement.

“I knew you will understand me,” Alayne chuckled, and Sandor thanked all the gods for guiding him to do so. “After all, there’re so many places worth of visit it Riverrun!”

She started to chirp about the fashion museum and art galleries she had visited during the last time she was in Riverrun. There was no more sorrow in her eyes, and she wasn’t nervous anymore. Good. She could chirp about anything she wanted as long as it was making her happy, and Sandor would listen to her with the greatest of pleasure.

Alayne gave him a spare can of orange soda, and Sandor decided he made the right decision of not bringing the beer him. The weather was nice, his mind was clear, and Alayne was talking to him as if they haven’t just met each other very recently.

It was way more Sandor could ask for.

Eli fell asleep on his knee, and her hands latched on to his fingers. Sandor carefully put it in her pram under Alayne’s guidance, adjusting her blanket and making sure she was safe there. It was strangely nice to take care of a baby. Sandor knew there was no way he could ever become a father himself, and he decided he would cherish this strange experience.

“You will be a wonderful father one day,” Alayne said at the same time. Her voice was sad again. Was it because of her boyfriend, who wasn’t present in Eli’s life? Sandor had no idea. But he decided not to argue with Alayne about her words, even if he knew they weren’t true.

“Who knows,” he grumbled, turning his face away. But then Alayne’s little palm was suddenly on his, and she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sure you will be,” she said and her face became a shade of a tomato.

The fireworks had already started, but Sandor didn’t pay any attention. He wouldn't even notice them if it wasn't about their reflection in Alayne's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're both falling down down down...  
> please let me know what do you think about it :')


	8. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there're two birds living next door :o

Alayne knelt in front of him and smiled.

“Let me thank you properly, Sandor,” she chirped, wrapping her long fingers around his cock. Even when she was seducing him her smile was sweet. She opened her mouth and run her tongue over her pink lips, making Sandor gasp.

He wanted to stop her or to ask her to wait. But Alayne leaned forward and took the tip of his throbbing cock in her hot mouth. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She was sucking on the head, using both her hands to cover the rest of his cock. Never in his life, Sandor felt something as incredible as this.

Alayne moaned and looked through lowered eyelashes at him. Her stare was mischievous and full of lust. She swirled her tongue around his cockhead, and Sandor came with a low growl, smearing the shower tile with his cum.

Wonderful. Great. Amazing.

Sandor cursed, trying to catch his breath.

Alayne was the sweetest soul he ever met. She wasn’t repulsed by his rough behaviour. She never flinched because of his face. She was always thankful for anything Sandor did for her or her daughter. She asked him out. She made him tasty sandwiches. She was laughing at his jokes. She was blushing at his words. She was ready to entrust her little daughter to him. She was ready to spend her free time with him.

And what did Sandor do in return?

Right, jerked off in his shower imagining Alayne on her knees with his cock in her mouth.

Bloody amazing.

Sandor was never disgusted with himself like he was now. He quickly washed himself and stepped off the shower. He took a large towel and dried himself, trying not to think of how he would look Alayne in the eye.

He would never be able to do so from now on.

Good thing that the new working week had brought him enough work to do. Sandor ate his breakfast, filled Stranger’s bowls with food and water, and left to repair someone’s sink in Casterly Rock.

After he was done there, he still had three other bookings until the late afternoon. And the rest of the week looked the same. It looked like people were spending their three-day weekend breaking their furniture and plumbings. Well, Sandor didn’t care what all those people did as long as he was receiving his payment.

It was quite fucked up schedule, but Sandor didn’t mind. He was leaving his house quite early and getting back home around nine in the afternoon. He was taking Stranger for a stroll and eating his dinner. Then he was going to bed.

Repeat the next day. Good.

And with that schedule, he simply didn't have time to bump into Alayne. He hoped she was doing well. But there was no way he could face her after jerking off to the image of her pretty lips wrapped around his cock. No fucking way.

From time to time he was able to hear Eli crying or giggling. And Alayne cooing over her precious daughter. At least she wasn’t crying anymore. It was a good sign. Sandor was glad both mother and daughter were doing well, but by the end of the week he realised something was wrong.

He was… missing them?

It had to be a mistake. There was no way Sandor could miss someone, except for the people who were dead. He had taken too many side jobs that week and his mind started to play tricks on him. He bought some beer and decided he would welcome the weekend with a proper drink. After all, he had earned enough to allow himself a little treat.

But when he had emptied the fourth can, Sandor realised that beer didn’t help him to relax. Otherwise, he was lying on his couch and his head was full of thoughts of Alayne. Was she doing well? Did she have any other troubles with Eli? Was she missing her hometown? Was her head full of thoughts of her ex-boyfriend? Was she missing him the same way as Sandor missed her?

_Fuck_.

  
Sandor threw the empty can in the bin. Of course he missed, but he didn’t care. Stranger, who was already asleep under the table, jumped on his tiny legs and made a loud bark of disapproval.

“Shut up,” Sandor grumbled, turning on his side to face the back of the couch. He still had a full night before the hangover, but he was already feeling himself like a shit.

He didn’t want to fall for Alayne. Well, no, maybe he _wanted_ to get a crush on her, but there was no point of doing so. Alayne could return his feelings only in his disgusting fantasies about the purest woman in the whole universe. She was nice to him, and she was blushing from time to time when she spoke to him, but it had nothing to do with her feelings for him.

Sandor was more than sure of it.

It had to be something else. Perhaps, a gratitude. She moved to the completely new place where she was all by herself, and Sandor appeared out of nowhere and helped her to sort some of her little issues. Of course, she was grateful for everything he did for her. That was the reason she acted so nice towards him. Case closed.

Sandor growled and punched the back of his couch. Why the fuck he had to fall for Alayne? He wasn’t a young lad anymore. He was an old and sour monster of a man. He was destined to spend his life alone and die without anyone else to mourn him. That was what he deserved.

Would Alayne mourn him if he died? Would she remember him after his death? She wouldn’t be the only person to do so. The Elder would think of him after his death. And PC Tarth too. He was Sandor’s friend, after all. Would Alayne think about him too? Maybe she considered him just a strange neighbour after all. Just another one she met in her life. People usually didn’t spend their time on thoughts about people they briefly knew years ago.

Why in the seven hells he was even thinking about his death? It had to be because of the amount of beer he drank. Maybe the Elder was right and he had to give up alcohol completely. According to the septon, it could change his life for better, and Sandor could have the same life he had before.

Sandor laughed into the blue. His life would never be the same, how the hells the Elder wasn’t able to understand that? There was no way to return in time and have the same more or less happy life Sandor had before his outbreak. And before he left his job to drown himself in the alcohol. And before he became the murderer.

  
 _And before he met Alayne_.

Alayne. Again Alayne. She had sneaked into his head, hunting away all those bloody thoughts about his past. She was just his pretty neighbour, how dare she break his usual circle of self-hatred and filled his mind with her shy smile and sweet chirping. A little bird with brown feathers.

Sandor didn’t want her in his head. But she was there and she didn’t want to go anywhere else. Would she finally go away if he faced her? He haven’t seen her for almost a week, maybe that’s was the reason why he wasn’t able to hunt her away from his head.

Right. Sandor growled, turning on his back. He had to stand up and walk next door to meet her, look her in the face, and leave without any word. Maybe then his fucked up brain will get over with her. At least for a while.

He drank enough beer to be able to face her after his failure in the shower. Sandor snorted in satisfaction. It was the perfect plan.

Would Alayne be glad he came to see her? Would she ask him questions or ask him to come in? Or maybe she would turn him out of doors because he was drunk? Would she wear her bathrobe or simple clothes? It was late afternoon, after all. Maybe she was already asleep. What if he would wake her up with his sudden appearance on her threshold? She was so pretty, and her sleepy face had to be pretty too.

Pretty Alayne. Beautiful Alayne. Sweet Alayne.

Sandor turned on his side and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> ~~guess who is writing another soulmate au meanwhile...~~


	9. Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a difficult battle with the internet connection, but in the end I won.  
> (Here are some cons of living in a large family during the quarantine. Everyone needs internet for themselves, and when some large files need to be sent for a university project everything bloody stops at all.)

Someone knocked on his door in the morning. Sandor just stepped out of his bathroom, his head spinning because of hangover and night spent on the couch. Someone knocked on his door and Sandor realised he had to fix the doorbell. 

He quickly pulled on his boxers and pants and walked to open the door.

“ _Oh_!” Alayne gasped and her face turned red. Sandor cursed under his breath. Why the fuck he decided that his pants would be enough.

Now he would constantly think about Alayne being smitten by his naked chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Is everything alright?” he grumbled, aggressively avoiding Alayne’s gaze. Why in the seventh hell she came to bang into his door at all?

“Y-yeah,” Alayne bit her lip. “I’m s-sorry I came to see you without any invitation, but…”

Sandor wanted to hit his head against the wall. His bloody mind was trying to whisper into his ear that sweet Alayne was missing him. She stated that she came just to _see_ him. Sandor knew it was just his imagination. There probably was something Alayne needed from him. Maybe to help her with Eli. Or to do something in her house, like clean the sink or repair a broken shelf.

Because there was no reason for Alayne to knock on his door just because she _missed_ him. And because she didn’t miss him, of course.

“Sandor?” Alayne narrowed her pretty eyebrows. They weren’t the same colour as her hair and had an auburn shade. Maybe Eli didn't get her auburn hair because of her father, after all. “Did you listen to me?”

“Sorry,” Sandor took a deep breath. Fuck, he missed everything she was just telling him because of his stupid thoughts. “I’ve just had a hard week, you know.”

“Oh,” Alayne replied with a sad smile. She locked her fingers on her stomach and bit her lip again. She was getting nervous. “M-maybe it would be better if I came to see you later...”

“Now is fine,” Sandor cut her off with an eagerness he had no idea he possessed. “I’ve just got a little bit lost in my thoughts.”

There was a loud sound behind him and Sandor turned his head back. Stranger had found the empty beer can from yesterday and decided it was his new toy. He stopped in front of the stairs and stared at his master and Alayne with an indifferent expression.

Great. Now Alayne would be sure he was a no-good drunkard.

“Stranger, go away,” Sandor grumbled through gritted teeth. His dog yapped and run away, pushing the empty can with his nose.

“Ugh,” Alayne said and Sandor felt a huge wave of shame engulfing him.

He wanted to look way better than he was in Alayne eyes. He did his best to cut on the amount of alcohol he usually drank. He wanted to show her he was a responsible adult ass, not a drunkard with a broken mind and soul. And he almost succeeded, she even asked him to the park earlier.

Now she would decide that Sandor’s hard week had happened because he was drinking himself to death.

“Sandor!” Alayne pouted. “You alright?”

Oh, he went to his stupid thoughts again. Sandor shook his head and looked at the woman in front of him. She was staring at him with a puzzled expression, but nothing else had changed in her eyes. She wasn’t disgusted with him. She wasn’t repulsed by him. She was still waiting for him to pay attention to her.

It was just his bloody imagination. Nothing else.

“I think I’m alright,” Sandor sighed. “No. I didn’t have a proper sleep after a hard week, so yeah, it’s a little bit difficult for me to focus on something now.”

“I know that feeling,” Alayne giggled. “You know, sometimes Eli wakes me up during the night, and the next day I’m feeling like a zombie.”

She wasn’t repulsed by him at all. The was smiling and Sandor was staring at the dimples on her cheeks like a fool.

“Would you like to come in?” he blurted out in the end. “I mean, we are standing here in the doorway, gods know what our neighbours could think about us.”

“Right,” Alayne squeaked and blushed. “Well, but I came here to check if you could quickly come to our place? Eli is sleeping there and I wanted to show you something.”

Bloody hells. She appeared on his threshold in the morning just to invite him to her house after not seeing him for almost a week. It was as if Sandor woke up in a fairytale. Or in a pulp fiction with a sexy couple on its cover.

The only problem was that he wasn’t a part of that sexy couple, for sure.

“Let me feed Stranger and get my shirt on,” he said and Alayne’s cheek reddened even more. As if she _really_ was smitten by his naked chest. Not that someone could ever be smitten by his hairy chest covered by old scars and bruises.

“O-okay,” Alayne answered with a sigh. “I’ll go back to our place, then. And I won’t lock the door, so just come in when you’re ready.”

Sandor nodded and then she left, casting a shy glance at him on her way.

She was doing so many things which were confusing Sandor very much. If there was a handsome young man on his place, he would be pretty sure that his lovely neighbour was developing a crush on him.

Sandor wasn’t a handsome young man. He was in his mid-thirties, his face was half-scarred, his black hair was too long and messy, his stubble was ugly and covered only the right side of his face. And he had those stupid eye bags under his eyes because of the beer.

Of course, he looked like a type any pretty and sweet woman would swoon after. Oh, _of course_.

But Alayne was waiting for him nevertheless. Sandor found a fresh t-shirt and put it in. He took an empty can from Stranger and threw it away.

“Don’t frame me up like that anymore, okay?” he grumbled, filling his dog’s bowl with wet food. Stranger pretended he had no idea what his master was talking about and eyed him open-heartedly.

Sandor made sure the back door was open for Stranger to go out, and left his house. Alayne fulfilled her promise and left her front door open. It was a foolish thing to do for a young single mother.

But she did it for him, so Sandor decided it was fine. No one ever wanted to see him so eagerly they left the front door of their houses open for him.

Alayne was waiting for him in the hall. She put her finger to her lips as soon as Sandor opened his mouth to greet her.

“Eli’s sleeping,” she whispered. “Just follow me, alright?”

  
Sandor nodded and took off his shoes. Alayne went upstairs in the direction of her bedroom. If she didn’t have a little daughter who was sharing the room with her Sandor knew his mind would assume that Alayne had something _naughty_ on her mind.

But not in this life.

Alayne quietly opened the door and waved her hand, inviting Sandor to keep following her. He tried his best to not make any noise, but the combination of his huge frame and wooden stairs didn’t work together.

“Look, she’s still sleeping,” Alayne whispered when Sandor finally appeared on the threshold of her bedroom.

Alayne had moved the cradle closer to her bed. Little Eli was sleeping there, tossing and turning and making some baby noises in her sleep. The sun was shining brightly, but now there was a huge canopy above the cradle. It was made of some light gauze fabric, Sandor had no idea how exactly it was called. It was of some bright pastel colours, and combined with a pale-blue cradle it made a sweet sight. Literally sweet. Sandor decided that it looked like Eli was sleeping in a huge candy floss.

“I did it myself,” Alayne announced proudly. “Now it looks like a cosy nest.”

“Nest?” Sandor chuckled.

“Nest,” Alayne nodded seriously. “I mean, you called Eli a birdling when we were in the park. So she needed her own nest, right?”

_Oh_. So Alayne remembered Sandor’s stupid nickname for her daughter. What a shame.

But there was something else in Sandor’s chest instead of shame. A warmth he liked and hated at the same time.

  
It was very dangerous to feel something like that towards Alayne or her daughter. It felt almost like _home_.

“It was just a dumb joke,” Sandor grumbled after they stepped back and Alayne closed the door behind them.

“You’re so wrong,” she giggled at his words. “It’s a very cute nickname. I think it suits Eli.”

“If she’s a birdling then her mother needs to be a bird,” Sandor blabbed and gave himself an imaginary smack straight away.

What in the seven hells he was even saying?

“A bird?” Alayne asked in an embarrassed tone. She didn’t look offended or scandalised. As if she _liked_ what Sandor had just told.

“Forget it,” he grumbled and turned around to go downstairs.

He didn’t. Alayne quickly grabbed his arm with both of her hands.

“N-no,” she squeaked. “I mean, I kind of l-like that nickname. R-really.”

Sandor was afraid to face her now because his ugly mug was on fire. It was so wrong in so many fucking ways. He wouldn’t dare to call her by any nickname. And she didn’t want to get one from a prick like him. Right?

“I don’t think it will be sensible to call a young woman by a nickname like that,” Sandor tried to joke. Instead he felt Alayne’s grip on his arm to tighten. As if there was something she wanted to tell him. She was quiet, so Sandor snorted. “And you’re not a bird. I mean, I’d rather called you a _little_ bird, you know.”

“I like it,” Alayne whispered. Sandor tried to imagine her face. Was she blushing again? Were her cute dimples back on her cheeks? Did she like it? Or maybe there was a sheer disgust on her face now?

“You do?” he asked dumbly.

“I do,” Alayne whispered and Sandor knew she was smiling. “Way more than when you call me by my name. Honestly.”

She was whispering, but Sandor knew her words were sincere. He even allowed himself to smile.

“Little bird,” he said and Alayne giggled at his words.

  
It felt like _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and your comments <3  
> Sandor's head is full of different shit (as always), but 'Alayne' will start to heal him soon :3


	10. Biscuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back some sudden updates

The old lady gave him twenty dragons instead of fourteen they agreed on earlier.

“You made such a long way here just to fix my window frame,” she said in a firm tone. “There’s no way I could let you go without a bonus.”

Sandor felt rather uncomfortable when he put his payment into a new wallet he got just recently, but there was no way to oppose this old lady who looked more strict than president Lannister during his last Sevenmas speech.

It was his last job for today, and now there was a two-day break awaiting him on his return home. Sandor said goodbye to the old lady and left. He still had quite a long journey back to the Keep area.

He had to change buses twice and it took him more than two hours to arrive at his destination, but Sandor didn’t complain. It was a good day for him workwise, all his five bookings were as simple as anything. Plus, he even managed to earn more money than he expected. Thanks to the old lady.

It was still early, and Sandor knew that Stranger was taken care of, so he decided to get off his bus two streets before his home stop. There was a huge supermarket nearby, and Sandor headed there as soon as he arrived back to the Keep area.

It was the last working day of the week, so the supermarket was crowded with people coming from their work and families planning their weekend trips. The last month of spring turned out to be the hottest one in the past decade, which meant that everyone had suddenly decided to spend their free time outdoors.

Maybe he should do the same. Take his annoyed dog and go somewhere outside the city. Maybe even travel to the sea.

And maybe he could ask Alayne to join them. With little Eli, of course.

Sandor sighed and put a huge cereal pack into his trolley. 

He knew that Alayne would happily agree if he offered something like that. She would clap her hands and award him with an honest smile. Then she would start blabbering about the food and other things they should bring to their little journey. Then she would start to pack her things, reminding Sandor not to forget a sunscreen cream. It was the hottest spring of the decade, after all.

Or would she?

Almost the whole week passed since that awkward scene in Alayne’s house, and somehow they managed to develop a very strange routine. Sandor was leaving to deal with his bookings, and by his return he was coming home, checking if Stranger ate his food and wasn’t grumpy about something which had happened in his mysterious dog life. And then he was going to Alayne’s house. Sometimes together with Stranger, if that little beast was in a mood.

And Alayne was always waiting for him. She even decided that she had to cook for Sandor too, so he could have a proper dinner, not some frozen rubbish. And then Sandor was spending each afternoon together with Alayne and Eli. And Stranger, of course. How he could forget about his dog.

It was so strange and so surreal, but somehow Alayne became used to his company. She even said that she wasn’t feeling lonely anymore and then blushed. It was still a huge mystery for Sandor what she was thinking about him.

Or maybe it was him who became used to the company of his neighbour and her daughter. Sandor wasn’t a good man, but something inside his mind started to whisper that maybe, just maybe there still was a hope for him. At least to become a better person who had some sort of friends.

There was no way any of his other hopes could come true. Sandor preferred to stick to the realistic side of this life.

At least those strange afternoons allowed him to spend some time with Alayne and not to think of himself as of a creepy neighbour anymore. She said she liked his company. She even liked the stupid nickname he gave her. She was the purest soul Sandor ever met in his life.

There had to be a trap hidden somewhere.

He got himself some fresh milk and meat for steaks, as well as some fruits and canned drinks. He stopped for a second near the beer stand, but in the end, Alayne’s image in his head won over his desire to spend another afternoon in the company of a beer can. 

The Elder would be so proud of him.

By the time Sandor managed to pick a new type of the dog food for Stranger, his trolley was already full. He quickly eyed everything he managed to pick from the shelves and decided he had to get something for Eli as well. After all, there already were two chocolate boxes for Alayne he decided to get without any second thought. He knew she would like them, especially the lemon flavoured one. And he needed to thank her for all their dinners.

There were no other intentions behind those chocolate boxes. Not at all. Completely. Just a simple gratitude.

At least that was the impression Alayne had to get.

Sandor hummed and went to the aisle where food and things for little kids were displayed. He knew Eli liked some sort of biscuits, she always was chewing on them with her little teeth, eyeing Sandor moodily at the same time. As if she could read his mind and already knew his thoughts on her mother.

Good thing she still didn’t know how to speak.

To be honest, Sandor had no clue which pack of biscuits he had to pick for Eli, so in the end, he decided to buy three different types of them. Just in case. He hoped Eli would like them.

  
“ _Gasp_.”

Sandor rolled his eyes and turned around, making sure nothing fell from his loaded trolley.

“You know you could just simply gasp instead of _saying_ it?” he sighed, hoping that this sudden meeting with his old friend won’t take long.

At least some part of him hoped that PC Tarth was still considering him a friend. Especially after everything that happened during the last couple of years. Just after Sandor decided to cut off all his old contacts to be able to fall in his deep pit of misery.

“Well, seeing you in the aisle where they’re selling food for babies made me gasp. _Literally_ ,” PC Tarth snorted, holding his peaked service cap under his arm. “I mean, I hoped you will be able to return to normal life, but this kind of beat all my expectations. Congratulations, you know.”

Sandor sighed again. He used to like Jaime all those years ago. He was a jerk, it looked like that trait was something every blond member of the Lannister family was carrying with his blood, but Sandor managed to like him anyway. After all, it was easy for _two_ jerks to find a common ground.

But now he was afraid. He was a different man, and so was Jaime. After all, he was a _PC_ now, and judging by his radiant smile, he quite enjoyed his job. Not that Sandor wanted to judge him.

“It’s not for me,” he waved his hand.

“Of course it isn’t,” Jaime laughed and shook his head. “Those are for babies. Not for a grown ass like yours.”

“I know you understood what I meant,” Sandor grumbled. “I’m just getting them for my neighbour. That’s all. Case closed, right?”

“I don’t think so,” Jaime almost sang those words. And there was that stupid mischievous spark in his eyes. Just like those fucking years ago. “So, tell me, Sandor, who is that neighbour of yours?”

“You aren't a detective anymore to interrogate me about this rubbish in the middle of the supermarket.”

  
“Well, I _used_ to be one,” PC Tarth huffed. “So it gives me all the rights to ask you any question I want to hear from you right now. So. What about that neighbour of yours?”

“Nothing special,” Sandor crossed his arms on his chest. “Just a neighbour. I’m getting her daughter some treats because we are neighbours, okay?”

“Right, right,” Jaime nodded with a serious expression. “Just some biscuits for your neighbour’s daughter.”

“Exactly,” Sandor sighed.

“Just because you two are neighbours.”

“Right.”

“And some chocolate for your neighbour as well.”

“Fuck off,” Sandor almost growled those words while Jaime fucking Tarth was laughing his ass off. “As if I couldn’t get some sweets for myself.”

  
“You could,” Jaime nodded again. “But you _hate_ lemons, Sandor, and don’t try to convince me that you somehow managed to overcome that distaste of yours.”

Sandor rubbed his forehead and shook his head.

“It’s just a chocolate box, Jaime,” he sighed and eyed his too cheerful friend. “Nothing else.”

“You think so?” Jaime cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m sure of it,” Sandor nodded. “She’s my neighbour, and she’s a single mother who is raising her daughter without any help. And the whole story is that somehow I managed to become her friend. That’s all.”

He was expecting another quirky comment from PC Tarth regarding his words, but Jaime just eyed him with some sort of interest in return. And Sandor didn’t like that look on his face for sure.

  
“I see,” Jaime hummed in the end with a frown. The mischievous spark in his eyes didn’t go anywhere. “That’s a _very_ interesting case we have here.”

“Oh fuck off,” Sandor grumbled in reply. “There’s nothing _interesting_ in it.”

“You need to stop despising yourself, Sandor,” Jaime huffed, drawing out his cap. “Trust a married man; if that single mother of yours were completely uninterested in you, she wouldn’t call you a _friend_.”

“As if people can’t be friends without any additional intention,” Sandor snorted.

“They could,” Jaime easily agreed with him. “But she’s a single _mother_ , and trust a man who has a son; if she were completely uninterested in you, she wouldn’t allow you to bring her daughter all those biscuits.” 

“You’re talking rubbish,” Sandor shrugged.

“Who knows, who knows,” Jaime was back to his songlike tone again. “Anyway, after all those things I suppose we need to go and have drinks somewhere. Looks like many things had happened to you during the time you were acting like a hermit,” he bowed in the direction of the dog food in Sandor’s trolley. “And I’d like to hear about that neighbour of yours very much.”

“Said a married man.”

“Well, here I’m acting like an old friend of yours,” now it was Jaime’s turn to shrug. “At least I hope you still consider me a friend. Even if some sort of.”

Sandor was. Of course he thought of Jaime as his friend, even after all those years they weren’t really in touch. It had happened because of Sandor, anyway, so he wasn’t in a position to complain.

  
 _Because he wasn’t worth any friends_.

He wanted to reply something, but that fear from his past was slowly creeping back into his mind. Sandor closed his eyes and simply nodded. It was better not to open his mouth for now.

“Good,” Jaime put his cap on and rubbed his hands. “Then we really should meet and have some drinks. Tea or coffee, I mean. Do you still have the same number? You didn’t reply to Brienne’s last message last Sevenmas.”

“I do,” Sandor nodded. “Had quite a busy schedule that time, tell her I’m sorry.”

There was no way he could tell Jaime he was that battered for the whole Sevenmas last year he even had to call the ambulance in the end. Sandor hated that time of the year.

“Amazing,” Jaime beamed. “Then, I’ll text you next week, deal?”

“Deal,” Sandor sighed.

Even with that stupid fear back, he hoped that there was a little chance he won’t fuck everything up. Hopefully, Jaime wasn’t joking about them drinking some tea.

Otherwise, he definitely would fuck everything up. He just knew it.


	11. Tea

“Sandor?”

There was an unhidden worry in Alayne’s voice. Sandor shook his head and emerged from his thoughts.

“Yes?” he turned to face Alayne and tried to smile. He wasn’t sure if it was a successful attempt.

“Is something bothering you?” she knitted her pretty dark auburn brows. She looked as if she was worried for him, and Sandor didn’t like that. He didn’t deserve it, that Sandor was sure of.

“I don’t think so,” he shook his head again. “It was just a tough week. Suppose I took too many bookings, you know.”

“I see,” Alayne nodded, but Sandor saw that that pesky worry didn’t leave her eyes.

“I’m really fine,” he sighed and lowered his gaze at the huge mug full of tea. Alayne said she found the biggest mug in her cupboard for him. “Just tired. Also met my old acquaintance today in a supermarket.”

“That’s a strange choice of words to describe a meeting with your friend,” Alayne giggled.

Jaime said he still thought them to be friends. Even those years of Sandor’s passive aggression and futile attempts to create a small world where he could rot just by himself. Even after Sandor lost himself in self-condemnation and alcohol. Even after Sandor threw away everything both of them went through. Even after Sandor became a murderer.

He was a selfish and ugly monster, and Jaime still thought them to be friends.

As well as Alayne.

That was such a mess.

Sandor wasn’t worth both of them, but somehow Jaime and Alayne had their own opinion on the matter. Or they just simply were out of their minds.

“It’s complicated,” he answered with a loud sigh. “We used to work together, but weren’t in a proper touch for ages.”

“I don’t think it’s something that can destroy a friendship,” Alayne shrugged and dug a lemon flavoured chocolate out of the box. Sandor was glad she really enjoyed a treat he brought her. She even beamed when he gave her that box, and her cheeks were flushed once again. 

Sandor knew that Jaime was wrong with his assumptions about the feelings of a woman he never met. But an irritating thought in Sandor’s head was hoping that it was him, Sandor, who had that wrong assumption about Alayne. And that she liked him. Not as a friend.

Sandor had to deal with that thought as quickly as he could. Otherwise, it could ruin his relationship with Alayne.

“I’ve told you, it’s complicated,” he grumbled in a reply and took a sip of the tea Alayne made for him. She made a tasty dinner for him too. She was the first woman in his life who decided that she had to make dinners for him. Except for his mother, of course.

“Oh,” Alayne _pouted_. She always made that tiny grumpy sound when she was pouting, and Sandor thought it was sweet. “Anyway, I hope you had a nice time with your friend.”

“It was just a quick chat,” Sandor shrugged. “But he is trying to get me out for a drink and investigate more about all the shit that has happened to me during all those years.”

“Investigate!” Alayne burst into laughter, almost spilling her tea. “He’s your _friend_ , Sandor, and usually friends simply _talk_ when they meet each other, you know.”

“Not when your friend used to be a fucking detective,” Sandor grumbled and took chocolate for himself. He really disliked lemons, but Alayne’s eagerness made him try that sweet treat. Just to see what all the fuss was about.

“ _Oh_ ,” Alayne replied and lowered her eyes. Now it was her turn to eye the tea in front of her with the most curious expression.

Sandor wasn’t sure what exactly changed her mood so quickly. He also had no idea why she loved those lemon chocolates so much. He knew his opinion won’t stop him from buying more of those boxes for his neighbour. Even if she will think he’s doing it out of gratitude.

At least she didn’t mind seeing him every day. At some point during the past week, Sandor started to feel rather uncomfortable and attempted to skip the dinner. He just didn’t want to become a burden for Alayne. She was always busy with her daughter, and now she was cooking food for a grown-ass man at the next door. She needed more rest, and Sandor decided he had to step down.

It didn’t work. When he was about to heat a frozen meal from his fridge, there was a loud knocking at his door. Sandor cursed himself for not finding time to repair the bloody doorbell, and when he opened the door he was met by a pair of judging eyes. Alayne took little Eli and a huge pot full of pork stew and came into his house.

He never skipped another meal since that evening.

Alayne was the strangest person Sandor ever met in his life.

That also had to be the main reason he bought Alayne her chocolates. And those biscuits for Eli, she was her mother’s accomplice after all.

There was nothing else behind his actions, even if stupid Jaime was trying to plant an idea of him fancying Alayne. And Alayne fancying him. It looked like PC Tarth was losing his grip.

“I hope you like this tea,” Alayne suddenly said, dragging Sandor out of his stupid thoughts. 

She sounded a little bit unsure as if she thought that their conversation faded away because of her earlier comments.

Sandor still had no idea what made her act so unsure, so he simply nodded.

He didn’t like those moments when Alayne looked like she was afraid of something. Or unsure of something. She didn’t deserve those moments, she had to always stay happy, with those sparkles in her eyes and cute little dimples on her cheeks.

Someone with the kindest soul and the most beautiful smile didn’t deserve to look and sound unhappy. Like Alayne looked and sounded right now.

Sandor hoped he wasn’t the reason she suddenly became so unsure.

“Did you plan anything for this weekend?” he blurted out and Alayne flinched, raising her head and looking at him with huge eyes.

“N-no?” she squeaked and blushed. Why did she have to blush every time Sandor was asking her about her plans?

Her cheeks were the same shade of pink when she asked him to join her and Eli to go and look at those stupid fireworks. Sandor shook his head and tried to hunt the image of Jaime’s wide grin out of his mind.

“I was thinking to take Stranger and go somewhere for a day,” he lied. He hoped his dog won’t make a scene when he will get him out of their house for too long. Unlike the other cute riverlands, Stranger wasn’t a fan of long journeys. “It’s too hot in the city for him now, you know. So I was thinking about the seaside…”

“I bet he will enjoy this trip,” Alayne giggled. She befriended Stranger a while ago, but somehow she still had an impression that he was the most polite and cute dog in the whole Greater Lannisport. Little she knew.

“Maybe,” Sandor attempted to brush the whole matter off. “But, ugh, I thought that maybe both you and Eli would like to join us… They say that it’s quite healthy for little kids to be near the sea, you know.”

His blabbering was so pathetic. Alayne grew up in Gulltown, she knew everything about the sea. He had to shut up before he could accidentally spill out some other nonsense.

“It would be nice to go there with you,” Alayne said quietly and made a little squeak. “I meant, with you and Stranger, of course. Yes. So. Are we going there tomorrow?”

There was no reason for her to blush so fiercely after a simple slip of her pretty tongue, but she did so anyway.

Not that Sandor was complaining. Even if he should. Maybe he was a grown-ass man, but somehow he ended up being a very stupid grown-ass fucker who liked to watch his neighbour blushing.

Pathetic.

He had to make sure Jaime would never learn about that stupid weakness of his. 

"I thought about the day after tomorrow..." he slowly started, and Alayne nodded vigorously.

"It's even better," she finally smiled and her voice didn't sound so small anymore. Sandor congratulated himself on a successful attempt to drag Alayne out of her gloomy mood.

Now he had to make another successful attempt to not fuck their spontaneous trip up.

And, of course, prepare Stranger for a train ride. Hopefully, he won't bite any nearby passenger this time. 


	12. Seagull

Alayne was some sort of an animal whisperer.

As soon as Stranger started to whine and huff and make attempts to show his teeth to an elderly lady next seat, Alayne offered to take a naughty riverland from Sandor. She put him on her lap, scratched his chin and behind his ear, and cooed something about Stranger being the most sweet and brave and cute dog.

Sandor knew it was a futile attempt. Stranger was an asshole of a dog, he wouldn’t stop his naughty behaviour because of some caresses and sweet words. And Stranger agreed to his thoughts, trying to snap at Alayne’s fingers and bark so loud that even the train conductor came and asked them to calm their beast down.

Alayne whispered something in Stranger's ear and he made a loud _sigh_. And then he rolled himself into a ball on her knees and sighed again. He even wagged his tiny tail when Alayne petted his back.

Sandor had no idea who that polite and calm dog was. It wasn’t his Stranger. Someone else had to possess his tiny body, there was no other explanation for his behaviour.

Alayne was taking care of his dog for the rest of their journey. And Sandor spent that time with Eli sleeping in his arms. Sandor still wasn’t sure how to deal with a baby, who looked so small compared to his huge body. She always liked it when he played with her or rocked her when she was awake. But holding a sleeping baby was a huge responsibility. Especially for a man like him.

When she grabbed his shirt with her tiny fingers, Sandor made sure he wasn’t moving until the end of their journey.

Somehow his behaviour made Alayne smile even wider.

When they arrived at the Crag beach station, Alayne released Stranger from her lap and carefully took Eli from Sandor’s arms. She didn’t bring a pram with them, but wore a baby sling instead. It was pretty simple, made of denim and decorated with some knitted flowers. Sandor was more than sure that Alayne made it herself.

Both of them brought some food, so Alayne decided they had to go to the beach straight away. Sandor agreed, and after a short walk they finally settled down near the rest of families and groups of people who decided that the beach was the most perfect place to spend the end of the hot week.

“I’ve never been to such a beach before,” Alayne looked around with a sheer interest and smiled. “Is it true that you can walk further into the sea and it still will be quite shallow?”

“Aye,” Sandor nodded, unfastening Stranger’s leash. His dog made a loud bark of approval, and headed to investigate the surroundings. It was Stranger’s first time at the beach and Sandor hoped he would act like a proper dog.

At least he hoped there won’t be any bitten asses involved.

“Do you come here often?” Alayne spread out the same plaid she took to the park. “It’s nice here, not like in Gulltown.”

Sandor used to come to the beach quite often. When he was a kid, his parents would try to take their children to the seaside at every possible occasion. His mother thought that the sea air was healthy for every kid, and his father said that the sound of waves was the only thing which could help him to relax after work. And Sandor liked those trips. Some of them were carefully planned by their mother, some of them were rather spontaneous. He liked them anyway.

And Eli shared his opinion. And Gregor too.

Sandor closed his eyes and heard the sound of the waves, the cries of grumpy seagulls, the laughter of his siblings.

It was a close call.

“I used too,” he replied shortly. “Many years ago. Thought you and Eli would like being here too.”

Judging by Eli’s toothless grin, she liked the new surroundings very much.

“It’s a shame the water is still cold,” Alayne sighed, taking a bottle of soda out of her bag. “It would be nice to go for a swim too.”

Sandor blinked and the image of Alayne in a modest, but quite enticing swimsuit popped in his head straight away. She would look nice in any type of a swimsuit, with her long legs and round breasts. Sandor growled and pinched himself. Those thoughts didn’t have any rights to exist when he was standing in front of Alayne.

Maybe, later on. When he will be in his shower on his own. 

Still, he had to stop. Probably.

“They said it will be a hot summer,” Sandor mumbled, turning away and observing Stranger. “There will be plenty of possibilities to go for a swim.”

“That’s right,” Alayne nodded and tended to her daughter who started blabbering something in her language. She was smiling and pointing at the seagull walking nearby. Apparently, she never saw such a huge bird.

Sandor snorted at her innocent childish curiosity and sat down, bending his legs.

It was strangely nice, just being able to sit down and observe his pretty neighbour cooing over her daughter, with his dog growling somewhere around. It was something too good for a man like Sandor. He used to think that their short trip to the local park was the only possibility to spend some time with Alayne and Eli. He was wrong.

And they looked like a _family_ again.

It was a stupid illusion, but Sandor liked it anyway. It was almost as if he started to develop an unhealthy addiction to this imaginary world where everyone around thought them to be a _family_.

Sandor had to do something with this new addiction of his.

Eli squeaked and pointed at Stranger, who was furiously barking at the impassive seagull. Alayne laughed at the scene, and Sandor decided to deal with this addiction later on.

When they will be back from this trip.

“Did you come here with your family?” Alayne suddenly said, breaking the illusion. Sandor flinched.

“Pardon?”

“You said that you haven’t been here for a while,” she replied without any malice. “So I guessed you used to come here when you were way younger.”

Alayne had mentioned that her mother was dead. And that she didn’t have anyone apart from Eli. It would be fair to tell her the truth.

At least _that_ part of it which wouldn’t turn Sandor a monster in her eyes.

“I did,” he said in a plain voice. “With my parents. And my brother. And sister. She had the same name as Eli, you know?”

“Really?” Alayne giggled, but Sandor saw there was a sadness in her eyes.

“Aye,” Sandor nodded and looked at the little girl. “She was named Elinora after one of my grandmothers.”

Alayne frowned, but then she was giggling again.

“Oh, you’re wrong!” she shook her pretty head. “I know that I always prefer to shorten Eli’s name, but she’s called Elysanne.”

“Oh,” Sandor said with a surprise. “Never thought she would have such an old fashioned name.”

Eli grinned at his words, as if she was able to understand everything he and Alayne were talking about.

“That’s why I think that Eli suits her better!” Alayne said with a smile. “But her father decided to go with Elysanne, so…”

She didn’t finish her sentence and suddenly lowered her gaze, as if the pattern on a plaid was the most interesting thing she ever saw in her life. 

It didn’t matter. Sandor managed to catch the pain in her eyes. It appeared there as soon as she mentioned Eli’s father, and Sandor knew he was defeated.

It was crystal clear that Alayne still had some feelings for him. It didn’t matter that he was an asshole who had no presence in his daughter’s life. It didn’t matter that he left Alayne to deal with the struggles of motherhood on her own. It didn’t matter for Alayne at all.

Or did she have that pain in her eyes because he was cruel to her? Or to their daughter? Some bastards had their pleasure in beating their wives or girlfriends, Sandor met plenty of them in his old life.

He wished he could erase that pain from Alayne’s gaze. And from Alayne’s mind too.

She didn’t deserve those feelings because of that asshole.

Sandor knew he _was_ an asshole.

“Eli sounds much better,” he said gruffly. Alayne raised her head and smiled. Her eyes were glistening.

“I agree with you,” she said. Her voice sounded hoarse, as if she was about to start crying.

Too much honour for that asshole.

“And I think Eli likes her name too,” Sandor said, trying to change the topic of their conversation. “And she likes being here with her mother.”

Alayne leant forward and planted a kiss on her daughter’s head.

“I wish we could take her to the water,” she said and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. “It would be nice to introduce her to the sea.”

“Probably, in the summer,” Sandor mumbled, trying not to think about that small and completely unimportant _we_ Alayne used in her sentence.

“Probably,” Alayne nodded seriously. She didn’t even notice how simply she included Sandor in her plans.

Sandor wanted to hope that Jaime was right.

Many years ago Sandor had learnt that there was no reason for him to hope for anything. People like him didn’t deserve any kind of hope. 

Yet, for the first time in many years it was starting to blossom somewhere in Sandor’s chest.

What an unfamiliar feeling it was.

The loud buzz of Alayne’s phone dragged Sandor out of his thoughts. She quickly took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen with an unreadable expression. She didn’t have a fancy phone like many other young women of her age.

“Could you please look after Eli for a moment?” she got to her feet and looked at Sandor with the same unreadable expression. At least there was no pain in her eyes, like when she mentioned Eli’s father. Which meant it wasn’t that bastard. Good.

“Of course,” Sandor shrugged and Alayne quickly stepped aside, answering the call.

Eli whined in a disappointment and clenched her little fists.

“Don’t make such a fuss, your mom will come back soon,” Sandor grumbled, leaning forward and taking the girl on his lap. She squeaked and stared at him with her huge blue eyes.

Then, as if she got the meaning of his words, Eli sighed and pointed her clenched fist in the direction of Stranger, who was digging a hole in the sand.

“He’s busy too,” Sandor snorted. “But he will play with you later for sure.”

Eli frowned for a second, but then blabbered something cheerful and giggled. Now she was pointing at the direction of that huge seagull, who was walking too close to the bag where Alayne kept sandwiches for all of them.

“And here we have an intruder,” Sandor grumbled, carefully waving his hand, so he won’t hurt Eli with his movement.

The seagull tilted its head and cried loudly before it walked away. It was moving too proudly for a mere seagull.

“Good job, Eli,” Sandor laughed, rocking her a little bit. “The suspect was revealed and we can now close the case, right?”

Eli pursed her lips and nodded. Then, she pointed in the direction of Alayne, who was still on her phone, and mumbled something quietly.

“Mom will be back soon,” Sandor sighed, throwing a glance at Alayne. She looked a little bit uneasy, and Sandor wanted to know what the phone call was about.

He didn’t ask her any questions when she was back, though.

He had no rights for it.

He had to enjoy what he had, and Sandor gladly tossed all those thoughts away.

He hoped Alayne would tell him if something was wrong, but she was smiling once again, and Sandor sighed in relief.

Everything was better than he expected.


	13. Envelope

“You look much better today.”

The Elder was quietly observing him digging another grave. He approached him so quietly, as if he wanted to catch him by surprise. Too bad Sandor still remembered his old instincts.

He finished digging and stuck his spade into the earth.

“Don’t know,” he shrugged, turning around and facing the Elder. “There was my usual mug in the mirror when I was getting ready.”

“Still, you look much better.”

Sandor sighed. Apparently, the Elder was in a mood for talking. After all, they haven’t seen each other for almost a month. It looked like the septon had missed the opportunity to teach Sandor a lesson or two about life. Not that he was complaining. Sometimes listening to the Elder was quite refreshing, even if Sandor wasn’t going to follow any of his advice. Sometimes he simply needed to talk to somebody as well.

Too bad he already had plans for this evening.

“Maybe,” he shrugged again. “But I can’t see any change in how I look. The fucking scars are still there, after all.”

“I am more than sure you know what I mean,” the Elder chuckled. He was used to Sandor’s crude language and didn’t flinch. He didn’t even try to correct him.

Sandor wondered if the High septon would try to excommunicate the Elder for not following the boring rules of the faith.

“Alright,” he sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. “I can see that you are eager to bombard me with questions, am I right?”

“I’m ready to check if there are some improvements in your life,” the Elder smirked. Sandor rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t this old man simply act as a usual boring septon?

“Nothing changed,” Sandor shrugged and took the spade.

“You aren’t drinking as much as before,” the Elder said.

“Am I?” Sandor cocked his eyebrow, turning away and walking in the direction of the shed. The septon followed him, that fucking smirk still on his face.

“I’m sure you didn’t pay much attention to your, as you usually refer to it, mug,” the Elder answered drawingly. “But trust me, I can see the difference.”

“Don’t know,” Sandor grumbled. The Elder was wrong. He started to pay too much attention to his face recently. He bought that expensive paste for his scars in a futile hope it could make them disappear. Sandor was sure that the bloody tube which was shorter than his little finger had no rights to cost twenty fucking dragons, but he bought it anyway.

It has nothing to do with his pretty neighbour. And those stupid thoughts Sandor had in his head because of her. Not at all.

“How’s your dog doing?” the Elder asked, dragging Sandor out of his thoughts.

“Stranger’s fine,” Sandor snorted, putting his spade in the shed. He knew the septon wasn’t a big fan of his dog’s name. Sandor liked to say it loud in front of the Elder. “Eats, sleeps, barks like the devil from the seventh hell. Managed to learn some manners too.”

“I’ve told you he will become a good companion for you one day,” the Elder nodded. Sandor wasn’t sure if Stranger thought of him as a  _ companion _ , more like a personal slave. He decided not to mention it to the septon. Just in case.

“We took him to the seaside and he ended up without any complaints from the people there,” he said instead. “He even pretended to be a good dog, which he isn’t.”

“We?” the Elder gave him a squinted look. His smirk became wider.

_ Fuck _ .

Sandor didn’t even notice ho that stupid word escaped his lips. He became so used to Alayne’s strange presence in his life, that stupid  _ we  _ sounded so right. And Sandor  _ liked  _ how it sounded.

He was a delusional fuck, but he liked it.

Too bad he owned some explanations to the Elder now.

“What I meant,” he started carefully, trying to choose the right words. “Was that I simply went there with my neighbour.”

“Oh?”

“And her daughter.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” the Elder’s smirk started to fade away. Good.

“Aye,” Sandor shrugged. “They are some sort of my friends. Kind of. Nothing special.”

“Friends are special anyway,” the Elder pointed out. “Especially when you were trying to escape any possibility of a friendship for  _ years _ .”

“Maybe,” Sandor shrugged again.

“I bet there’s something  _ special  _ in that neighbour of yours as well.”

Sandor liked the Elder. Sometimes, even respected. But now he wanted to smack him hard. Not that he was going to do something like that.

Why everyone around was making all those stupid assumptions about him, Alayne, and his  _ feelings  _ for her? Was it written on his mug?

“We are just friends,” he grumbled, turning away. “And I have no idea why all of you try to convince me otherwise.”

“Because your face is lighting up when you speak about the friendship between you and that woman,” the Elder shrugged, as if he was talking about something trivial. Like the weather forecast for this week, and now about Sandor’s  _ feelings _ .

Or whatever it was.

_ Fuck _ .

“Oh come one,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. He hoped he looked cold-bloodedly enough. “What’s wrong with all of you?”

“Nothing,” the Elder chuckled. “I’m not the only one who had said something like this, right?”

“As if it matters,” Sandor snorted. He tried not to curse in front of the septon. “But I’m more than sure you just like imagining things. You’re a septon, after all. And Jaime has his head in the clouds ever since his marriage, so your opinions don’t matter.”

“Jaime?” the Elder frowned. “You mean, Jaime Lannister?”

“He hates when people call him like that,” Sandor snorted. “But aye, him.”

“You met him?”

“Kind of,” Sandor nodded. “Bumped into him in a supermarket.”

“And?” the Elder’s eyes were piercing him.

“We chatted for a little bit,” Sandor scratched his neck. “Decided to meet one day and have some drinks. Coffee, I mean.”

The Elder didn’t say anything. He was still staring at him, and Sandor’s mouth twitched uncomfortably.

He wished he could read the septon’s thoughts.

“Well,” the Elder said after a moment of silence. “That’s a good start.”

“For what?” now it was Sandor’s turn to frown.

“For getting out of the pit we were talking about last time you were here,” the Elder sighed. “The one full of misery, if you remember.”

Sandor was more than sure he was still in that bloody pit. He just managed to get more familiar with it and made himself comfortable enough. Especially with Alayne and Eli in his life. He wasn’t sure about Jaime yet. Jaime was imagining things Sandor didn’t like.

He didn’t want to talk about it with the septon, so he just waved his hand.

“How’s Jaime doing?” the Elder decided to change the topic.

“He looked fine,” Sandor shrugged. “He has his little family and works as a PC. He’s more than fine, I suppose.”

“I see,” the Elder nodded. “Interesting. I was more than sure he was going to be transferred back to the detective department.”

“I bet he simply became a lazy ass as soon as he got married,” Sandor laughed, remembering stupid Jaime and his stupid service cap.

“Or he simply didn’t find himself a partner he could trust.”

“Bollocks,” Sandor snorted. “The Keep’s station is swarmed by detectives of all sorts and shapes. And if he transferred to the Lannisport one, it would be much easier for him to get a new decent partner. I’m sure he just became too comfortable with his PC duties.”

“Who knows,” the Elder said with a sad smile. He even reached out his hand and patted Sandor’s shoulder. As if Sandor cared for what that stupid Jaime was doing with his life.

He didn’t care about Jaime’s job.

He didn’t care about Jaime’s decision.

He didn’t care about the fact that after his dismissal Jaime never returned to the detective department.

Of course, he didn’t care.

It wasn’t his life anymore.

He was quite comfortable in his huge pit of misery.

After all, there was no place for a murderer in the police, right?

_ Oh fuck _ . He had to leave as quickly as he could, otherwise, it could lead to another stupid outburst. Otherwise, he will spend the evening with another pack of beer cans and break his promise to Alayne.

She said she would make something special for tonight.

Would she offer him to join her and little Eli if she knew that Sandor was a murderer?

“I need to go,” he said to the Elder. His voice was expressionless, but he saw in the septon’s eyes that he noticed that bloody mood swing. “I have some plans for tonight, after all.”

“With that neighbour of yours?”

“As if I am going to tell you," Sandor snorted.

“I see,” the Elder shook his head. He drew an envelope out of his robe’s pocket and gave it to Sandor. “Your payment for today.”

“Thanks,” Sandor nodded. “You’ll call me when there will be another job, right?”

“Of course,” the Elder smiled. “After all, no one in the whole Greater Lannisport could withstand you in regards to gravedigging.”

“I’m flattered,” Sandor barked in laughter. “Remind me to put it in my CV next time.”

“I will for sure,” the Elder chuckled. “Now, go. And have a nice evening with that neighbour of yours.”

Sandor knew that the septons weren’t allowed to mock their fellow worshippers. And the people in general. Judging by the Elder’s smirk, that rule didn’t apply to Sandor at all.


	14. Rent

The beetroot soup Alayne made was something Sandor never tried before. She said it was a recipe from the North, and it made sense. After all, who else would come up with the idea to make their soup _cold_. It was, however, the most perfect meal for a hot day.

It was unusual, but Sandor enjoyed it anyway. It even cheered him up a little bit, as well as that time before their little dinner he spent playing with Eli. He knew she was glad to see him, she was trying to hit him with her cuddly wolf toy while babbling something in her baby language.

What worsened Sandor’s mood was Alayne. She was the most perfect host as always. She was asking him about his day, telling him stories about Eli’s successful attempts to sit up, offering him an extra cake for the dessert, and smiling. But something was wrong, Sandor was sure. Alayne’s eyes weren’t smiling at all. She didn’t say a word about whatever was bothering her, and Sandor decided to stay quiet as well.

She had her rights to have some secrets. Sandor had his rights to not poke his ugly nose into Alayne’s business. Even if he wanted to help her so much with anything that was on her mind.

When Sandor finished his third cup of tea and his very funny story about Stranger’s unsuccessful effort to steal his pair of jeans after Sandor accidentally spilt a barbeque sauce on them, Alayne laughed nervously, and he had enough.

“Little bird, is something bothering you?” he asked and Alayne swiftly lifted her head, looking at him with her huge blue eyes. She always smiled when he used that stupid nickname, but this time her lips trembled a little bit.

She didn’t say a word, just sighed and stood up.

“I think it’s time to put Eli to bed,” she said and turned to her little daughter, who was quietly sitting on her high chair and observing the adults with a sleepy look. She squeaked when Alayne took her in her arms and closed her eyes straight away.

“Then I’ll go, too,” Sandor stood up as well, but Alayne shook her head.

“Sandor,” she gave him a sad look with those beautiful eyes of hers. “Could you wait for me here? Eli is almost sleeping already, I will be back shortly.”

She wanted to talk to him. And her eyes were sad. Sandor gulped, but nodded.

“I will,” he said, hoping that his voice didn’t sound too hoarse.

“You can make yourself more tea, if you want,” Alayne offered and smiled again. This time, her eyes were smiling as well, even if just a little bit.

Sandor had enough tea for the rest of the month, but he simply nodded and reached out for a kettle.

Alayne was right. Sandor was finishing the new cup of tea when she came back to the kitchen.

“I left the bedroom door open,” she said in a hushed voice. “In case Eli will wake up and look for me.”

“Why won’t you get that baby camera, or whatever it’s called?” Sandor asked. The bedroom was on the second floor, it would be easier for Alayne to have that thing to check on Eli whenever she needed it.

“I can’t,” Alayne said and blushed. “I mean, all those things are too expensive, and Eli’s usually very loud when she wakes up. So it isn’t a problem.”

Sandor _knew_ how loud her little daughter could be very well. She managed to wake him up several times, but he didn’t mind. There was no way he could be angry at that birdling.

“I see,” he said and moved away his cup, turning to face Alayne. “So, is there anything you wanted to talk about?”

Alayne bit her lip and lowered her gaze. She looked tired and even had those nasty bags under her eyes, but even with then Sandor thought she was beautiful. As if those things could boggle her pretty face.

“I don’t know,” she said in a small voice. “I mean, I don’t know if it’s wise for me to bother you with all those things, but…”

“You aren’t _bothering_ me,” Sandor interrupted her. “I mean, I wouldn’t ask you if I thought something might _bother_ me. Besides,” he sighed and scratched his head awkwardly. “We are friends, right?”

“Right,” Alayne said and blushed. She had a gorgeous blush, and even her neck was changing colour when she was blushing because of Sandor’s words.

Sandor didn’t want to think about other parts of her body that could be affected by that blush. Not now, at least.

“So, you can talk to me about anything you want,” he shrugged. “Maybe I could help you with something.”

Alayne chewed her lower lip again. Sandor liked that habit of hers very much.

“I spoke with my uncle recently,” she said slowly, as if she was trying to find the right words. “I’m not working, you know, I need to take care of Eli.”

“Right,” Sandor nodded. Alayne never mentioned her job before, and Sandor concluded she was on a maternity leave. Or simply left her job to spend more time with her daughter.

“And my uncle is the one who helps me with my rent and bills. And everything else. I mean, there’s no one else left, so he helps us.”

Sandor wanted to find out what had happened with her family, but it wasn’t time for that sort of a question. And by having her uncle helping her with everything she and Eli needed meant that the girl’s father was completely absent from their lives.

What a wanker.

Or maybe he wasn’t. Alayne’s family was gone, what if her ex was dead, too? It would explain why she was still sad when mentioning him. _Oh_.

“And now my uncle said he can’t afford to spend money on us,” Alayne continued, dragging Sandor out of his thoughts. “So he said he won’t be able to help us as he did before. And we will have to leave. That’s it.”

_What_.

“What do you mean?” Sandor said, his throat dry. What did she mean by _leaving_? There was no way she and Eli could leave. They were his neighbours. The managed to befriend his stupid dog. They became an important part of his life. They helped him to cut on his beer. They made him believe he wasn’t a monster.

There was no way they could _leave_.

“I mean that my uncle said he won’t be able to pay for our rent and bills anymore,” Alayne replied. Her voice was shaking now, or maybe it was Sandor’s stupid imagination.

“ _Oh_ ,” was everything he managed to blurt out.

“And I don’t want to leave,” Alayne said quietly. “I mean, I like it here, and Eli is used to the area and the local weather. And I have...” she stopped and glanced at him, her cheeks turning a shade of tomato. “Well, it doesn’t matter. But I don’t want to leave. But it looks like we will have to.”

She sighed and looked away, focusing her gaze on a chocolate box they opened at the start of their dinner.

Sandor didn’t want them to leave, too.

What sort of a prick her uncle was? The rent in the Keep area wasn’t _that_ high, of course, Alayne was living in a two-bedroom house, but still. Alayne was his niece, she was his _family_. And she had a baby daughter to take care of. There was no way she could go and get herself a job to cover her rent and bills. And she had to spend money on food and other necessities. 

Why did Alayne have to be surrounded by all sorts of pricks? If her ex was still alive, of course.

“How much are you paying now?” he asked, trying to figure out what _he_ could do. Alayne was his friend, even if his mind was offering him completely different ideas. He had to help her somehow.

“One hundred and fifty dragons per month,” she answered with a sigh. “Plus bills.”

It was quite a low price for a _two-bedroom house_. There had to be a way to help her.

“If you want, I can help you with that…”

“Sandor!” Alayne frowned. “You don’t need to. It won’t be fair.”

“Why not?” he shrugged. “I’m earning way more per month, and I only need to deal with the bills. I could help you with that, you know.”

“I know,” Alayne said softly. “But still. I won’t be able to take that money from you. Even if you are my f-friend.”

Sandor clicked his tongue. He knew how stubborn Alayne was sometimes.

_Right_. He had to think about something else.

“Have you ever considered working from home?” he asked. “I mean, you usually don’t need to be employed officially for all those sorts of jobs, and you could work and look after Eli at the same time.”

“I don’t think there’s anything that could fit me,” Alayne replied with a sigh.

“Why not?” Sandor shrugged. “I mean, you surely have some sort of a working experience, or at least studied for a degree or something, even with that you could easily get yourself a home-based job.”

“I d-didn’t receive any degree,” Alayne squeaked. “And I never had a job before, apart from helping my mother when I was on my school break.”

“Really?” Sandor cocked his eyebrow. “How old are you?”

“Twe-twenty-three?” she said in an unsure voice.

Sandor’s mind suggested helpfully that it made just a seven years gap between them, which was good.

“And you didn’t have any working experience?” he asked, kicking that stupid thought out of his mind.

“I didn’t have a chance,” she said and lowered her face, as if she was ashamed.

“It’s fine,” Sandor sighed. He wasn’t the one who could judge someone else about their life and their decisions. Especially if that particular someone was a woman in front of him. A woman who needed his help right now.

And she didn’t want to leave this place. As if there was something special for her and her daughter.

Or _someone_.

Sandor growled at that thought.

He had no idea how in the seven hells he managed to become _that_ delusional just in about a month.

“Right,” he said with another deep sigh. “There should be another way to deal with your issue.”

“My uncle says I need to marry one of his ex-employees,” Alayne said and Sandor was glad to hear that her voice was full of disgust. “As if anyone would like to marry that empty-headed cheater.”

“Right,” Sandor nodded with relief. At least Alayne was able to see things in people. He wondered what she was able to detect in his futile personality. “Wait, does it mean your uncle has some sort of a business?”

“Three of four of them,” Alayne said with a nod.

That man was a total prick. He was a fucking businessman and _couldn’t afford_ to help his niece. Sandor had no idea who her uncle was, but he decided he hated him even more than her ex. At least her ex was out of the picture.

“But if he can’t help you financially, what does he offer instead?”

“He suggests that me and Eli should move in with him,” Alayne answered and flinched, as if she didn’t like that idea at all. Sandor wouldn’t like to move in with someone who decided to abandon him at the most difficult time, too.

“And you don’t want to do it,” it was more a statement than a question, but Alayne noded again.

“And I don’t want to leave,” she said in a small voice.

Why did it have to sound as if she was so eager to stay in this particular house? Sandor shook his head.

_He could ask her to move in with him_ , his stupid mind whispered. He could ask her to become his girlfriend and then she could easily move in with him.

It would be such a nice outcome. She would be his girlfriend. And they could raise Eli together. And they could teach Stranger to behave together. And they could do so many things together.

It would be such a nice life.

_He didn’t deserve it_.

“Right,” Sandor said, rubbing his eyes. “Little bird, don’t think too much about it now. You should have some rest, and we would think tomorrow about what else could be done.”

He needed some time to deal with that stupid thoughts of his, too.

“Right,” Alayne said and looked at him. She looked at him with a soft smile, and now it finally reached her eyes. Why did she have to eye him like he was some bloody knight who came here to save her?

He wasn’t a knight. He was a monster those stupid knights usually fought and killed.

And her eyes were so beautiful.

_Fuck_.

Maybe it was time for him to become that fucking knight.


	15. Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit scared by my productivity, to be honest...

“Do you have any jobs for women?” 

The Elder raised his eyebrows in utter confusion.

“Pardon?”

“I mean,” Sandor sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “I just wondered if your parish needs something to be done by a woman. You know, something that doesn’t involve gravedigging.”

The Elder eyed him with suspicion, but nothing. He needed explanation, Sandor knew. He was too keen for an average septon.

“My neighbour needs some sort of an income,” he grumbled in the end. “Some sort of a side job, as she can’t afford to work full-time.”

“The one with a little daughter?” the Elder asked and his facial expression softened a little bit.

“Aye,” Sandor nodded. “I told her I will try to help her to find something, but you know me,” he made a helpless gesture. “I’m only familiar with those jobs which aren’t suited for a woman who has a little child.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t offer to dig our graves to someone else,” the Elder chuckled. “But thinking of your request, I guess I could offer something to that… _friend_ of yours. Do you know if she can sew?”

“Of course she can,” Sandor wasn’t able to suppress the unavoidable snort. “To the point, you won’t be able to notice the difference between her clothes and what they’re putting on a display in those posh shops in Casterly Rock.”

He knew Alayne would disagree with his words, she was always a little bit insecure of her work, but Sandor knew best.

“I see,” the Elder smirked at him. “Well, you can tell that _friend_ of yours to pop in when she will be in the area. I think there will be plenty of work for her to do. I suppose it was about ten years ago when we last time made an order for the clothes and everything else.”

“I’ll tell her, then,” Sandor nodded with relief. He knew there won’t be too many orders from the Elder, but at least it could improve Alayne’s situation. Even if a little bit.

And she made the finest clothes Sandor ever saw. Maybe he was delusional, but he was able to appreciate a fine work. Not that he knew much about sewing and stuff.

“I’ll be waiting for the lady,” the Elder’s smirk was still there. “What’s her name, by the way?”

“Alayne,” Sandor replied, hoping his voice didn’t sound too soft. “And I’m still waiting for _my_ payment, by the way.”

After he received an envelope and said goodbye to the Elder, he decided to take a bus to the Keep area. He received an unexpected booking for the afternoon, and he still had to talk to Alayne. As well as to make a dive into a supermarket and get some toiletries for himself and some canned food for Stranger.

It was still early when he returned home. His dog met him with a lazy bark and rolled over on his back. He was shamelessly cadging belly rubs from Sandor, and he had to obey the nasty creature.

“I’m going to Alayne now,” he said and Stranger made another lazy bark. “Would you like to come with me?”

Stranger sneezed and tried to bite his hand. Sandor took it as an approval and straightened up.

“Be ready to leave in a couple of minutes, then,” he snorted. Stranger sniffed and ran away to get one of his favourite toys. He always was bringing his toys when they were visiting Alayne. Stranger was sure he found himself another slave, who was eager to throw his squeaky toys all day long.

Sandor put away the stuff he bought, washed his hands and made a short whistle.

“We are leaving,” he announced. He heard a loud clattering of Stranger’s tiny nails on the wooden floor and snorted. His dog preferred the company of Alayne way more than his one.

He couldn’t blame Stranger. Maybe it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to admit, but he was a sucker for Alayne’s company, too.

He hoped she liked to have him as a _friend_ as well.

Not that Sandor wanted to be her _friend_ , but it was the most he could ask for.

Alayne opened the door almost instantly after Sandor rang the bell. As if she couldn't wait for him to appear on the threshold of her front door.

“Sandor,” she smiled at him. She still had those nasty dark circles under her pretty eyes, but at least she wasn’t forcing her smile today. As if the stupid words he told her yesterday gave her some strength.

She squatted to greet Stranger, who started to bark at the top of his lungs, and Sandor ducked his head, observing the two of them without any extra word. 

He could stay like that forever, watching pretty Alayne laughing at his dog’s attempts tp lick her fingers. Or to bite them off, Sandor had no idea what was going in that tiny head.

“Um,” Alayne tilted her head and looked at him with those irresistibly blue eyes. “I made some pasta for lunch, would you like to have some?”

She was asking him to share a dinner with her, again. And she was smiling at him, and playing with his dog at the same time. And her eyes were sparkling with joy and something else.

Sandor wanted to let it all hang out and bend down to kiss her. He’d like that very much. Right now, when she was smiling and looking at him with that odd expression.

“I will have to leave soon,” he said instead. “Got another booking for this evening, the one in Kayce.”

“That’s a long way,” Alayne nodded. “Are you going to take the train?”

“Probably,” Sandor shrugged. “Hopefully, the payment will be worth the travel.”

“I see,” Alayne gave Stranger another pat and stood up. “Would you like to have some tea, then?”

She was always so polite and so nice to him. And that bloody smile. Sandor had no idea how he even managed to _befriend_ someone like Alayne, he had no idea young women like her would like to spend their time in a company of a miserable fucker like him.

“I found you a side job, by the way,” he blurted out, trying to concentrate on a more important subject. “It isn’t much, but at least some start.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Alayne’s eyes widened in surprise and she even slightly opened her pretty mouth. “Really?”

“Aye,” Sandor grumbled. He had to think about Alayne and her issues, not on her round mouth and glistening lips.

When the fuck was the last time her jerked off, a week ago?

At least he knew what he was going to do after his return from Kayce.

“I think we should come in,” Alayne suddenly recollected, taking a step aside and waving her hand. “Eli’s playing with her wolf in the living room, I will bring the tea there.”

Stranger barked and scattered in the direction of the said room.

“I’d better go and watch him,” Sandor sighed. “I know he likes Eli, and somehow she managed to twist him round her finger, but still.”

Alayne nodded.

“I’ll get the tea, then. And some biscuits.”

They went to the living room and Alayne disappeared in the kitchen, straight away. There was no door between two premises in her house, so Sandor could hear her murmuring some melody under her nose.

Sandor chuckled and seated himself on a couch near the plaid Eli was crawling on. Stranger made himself comfortable near the little girl and was suspiciously observing her toys.

“Your mother is truly a little bird,” Sandor said with a smile and Eli turned to face him. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she blabbered something unrecognisable and grinned at him.

When Alayne returned to the living room, the girl stretched her little hands in the direction of her mother and started to coo something. Sandor hoped she wasn’t trying to throw him under the bus together with his stupid remark.

“Here you go, Sandor,” Alayne gave him a huge mug full of his favourite black tea. She sat down next to him, but far enough to be able to put a pack of biscuits between them. 

“Thank you,” he nodded and Alayne blushed at his words. Why did she have to blush so much? “So, about the job.”

“Yes?” she eyed him with an unhidden interest.

It was because he was about to share the good news with her. She didn’t eye him like that because of anything else. For sure.

“I met a local septon today,” Sandor started with a sigh and Alayne raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I mean, I do some work for him from time to time, so I know him very well.”

“Oh,” Alayne giggled at his comment. “I see. I was puzzled at the first moment, to be honest. You don’t look like a pious person, I mean.”

“Never was the one,” Sandor snorted. “But it doesn’t matter. He said there’s some stuff he needs help with, the one that requires sewing, and I assumed you could be interested in it.”

Alayne lowered her gaze and bit her lips.

“Um,” she said in a quiet voice. “It sounds nice, but I don’t think I will be the right person for that job…”

“Why not?” Sandor shrugged. “I think you are doing great with all those dresses and the rest of the things you made. You’d be the perfect person for such a job.”

“You think so?” she tilted her head a little bit and gave him a shy look. “I mean, those were just some clothes for myself, nothing special. I don’t think I have any talent or…”

“Bollocks,” Sandor snorted. “Your clothes are way better than the ones they’re selling to reach buggers in the city centres. And the ones those reach buggers like to wear for their stupid functions.”

“T-thank you?” Alayne squeaked in reply. 

“Besides,” Sandor scratched the stubble on the healthy side of his chin. He needed to take care of himself as soon as he could. “Why don’t you check those websites where people are selling handmade clothes? I bet there are many of them, you could sell things you don’t need, as well as take some orders.”

“I don’t think I…” Alayne started, lowering her head again, but Sandor cut her short with another loud snort.

“Don’t think about it, little bird,” he said with a smile. He knew it looked more like his usual scowl, but he wanted to smile at her. “Just try it and see.”

“Alright,” Alayne mumbled in defeat. “I could try to post some of the dresses I made for Eli, the ones she didn’t even manage to wear. She grows so fast, I mean!”

“That could be a good start,” Sandor nodded.

“But I don’t have a bank card,” Alayne almost whispered those words. “I mean, all those websites are asking for the bank cards, and I can’t get mine for now… There were some troubles with my paperwork after we moved here, you know, and I have no idea if they will allow me to sell anything without providing my baking details…”

“You could use mine,” Sandor shrugged. “Well, if you are comfortable enough to do so. I promise to give you all the honest pennies of yours.”

"Thank you, Sandor," she said with a giggle. "I mean, really. Thank you."

She was looking at him again and her cheeks were pink. And her smile was sweet and honest, she truly thought him to be her saviour. 

Well, if it could help her to stay in her house and not to move in with that bastard of the uncle, Sandor wouldn't mind to play a role of a saviour.

"I hope I will be able to help you," he grumbled and moved his gaze at the mug of tea. He had to stay calm and unbothered, but he was more than sure he would be haunted by Alayne's smile for the rest of the day.

Or even until the end of this week. Or month. He was in such a deep shit, but he didn't care.

Too bad he couldn't kiss her right now.

"We can deal with it on the weekend," he said, staring at his tea. "For now, go and talk to the septon. I will give you the directions to his parish."

"Thank you," Alayne said once again and took a sip from her cup.

Sandor tried his best to not look at her right now, but he knew she was smiling.

_Good_.

At least he didn't fuck everything up.


	16. Peppers

Sandor looked at the bookshelf he made and sighed. It didn’t come as he initially planned, but quite close to one the client asked for. Sandor didn’t like to take carpentry orders and spend his free time on them, but he didn’t want to travel to Crakehall as well. And the payment was quite nice, so Sandor agreed for such a proposition.

Still, he wasn’t really happy with the outcome.

“Piece of rubbish,” he grumbled, checking the fixtures.

Little Eli replied with a happy gurgling noise.

“What?” Sandor turned around, looking at the girl who was observing him with her huge eyes. They were almost like her mother’s ones. “Think this will be enough for the promised hundred?”

Eli blabbered something else and bit on the furry leg of her cuddly toy. She was too young to understand that Sandor was a rubbish carpenter, so he didn’t mind her childish blabbering. 

“Well, I guess I will have to go with your guts,” Sandor sighed, moving the bookshelf to the corner of his backyard. Eli replied with another happy sound, what a sweet child. She was quietly playing with her toys on the plaid Alayne brought while Sandor was working on that stupid bookshelf. Alayne said she might become fussy or start crying all of sudden, but no. Eli was a sweet child and allowed Sandor to do his job, while she was utterly busy with her toys and that favourite wolf of hers. She wanted to play with Stranger, too, but Sandor locked him in the house while he was working. He didn’t want his dog to start snatching his tools or snap at Eli in case she seized him by the fur.

Alayne said Stranger would never do something like that, but Sandor knew his dog better. And Stranger was quite a fucked up dog for sure.

Sandor put his tools away in the shed and locked it. Eli was following him with her huge eyes, her lips pouted.

“What?” Sandor stopped in the middle of his backyard and folded his arms. “You want that little shit back?”

Eli babbled something enthusiastically and Sandor went to open the backdoor. Stranger was already there, scratching the wooden surface and whining like a tiny devil. As soon as the door was open, he burst into the backyard and started jumping around Eli, barking loudly. Well, at least she didn’t mind that stupid behaviour of his dog.

Sandor had no idea how he ended up babysitting little Eli. He was too harsh and basically the worst person for such a thing, but somehow Alayne managed to assure him that Eli would be in safe hands while she was away. And somehow Sandor managed to believe her. He was staying home, anyway, so he had to make sure Eli had all her toys to distract herself. He also made sure she was comfortable enough while sitting there on her plaid, after all, Sandor’s backyard didn’t have such a nice lawn like the one Alayne had. And he made sure there was plenty of water within easy reach, so the girl won’t feel too hot in such weather. And he found an old beach umbrella in the attic, so Eli would be protected from the sun. He had even sang her some stupid songs from his childhood when she was becoming skittish about some baby stuff. He hoped it was enough for her not to miss her mother too much.

Well, somehow they managed to spend a couple of hours together and nothing bad had happened. Sandor decided it was a success. He had no idea what little Eli was thinking, but judging by her happy laughter and the way she was trying to cling to Stranger, she was fine, too.

Still, he had no idea how in the seventh hell Alayne came up with the idea of leaving her daughter under his care.

She told him she had to go to one of her recent clients to take some measurements for some pieces of clothing. After all, Sandor’s stupid idea of her selling her stuff online and offering her sewing services worked quite well. By the end of the first week, Alayne told him that somehow managed to sell almost everything she put on her profile on one of those websites where people were trying to flog everything they made. Alayne was too surprised by the outcome, and Sandor only chuckled at her confused expression. He knew she had a clever pair of hands, there was no way her dresses and shirts and even curtains wouldn’t draw enough customers for her to pay her rent and bills and allow her to buy whatever she wanted.

In the end of that week, Sandor went to the nearest cash machine and took out all the staying true to his word, he didn’t want Alayne to think he was another one arsehole she met in her life. And fuck, Sandor knew there was no way he would ever forget that expression in her eyes when she received all the money she managed to earn. It was her first earning, after all. Sandor knew he had to look the same when he got paid for the first time when he was fifteen. He spent that money on some crisps and fizzy drinks and a pair of game cartridges for the console Gregor bought some time before that. At least he knew Alayne won’t blow her money in such a stupid way.

After that, Alayne told him she started to get some orders from the users. She had already made a couple of dresses, a set of bedding, several skirts, and a huge tablecloth with some embroidery. She even showed that to him before posting it to the customer, and there was no way Sandor could stay quiet about Alayne and her talents. Not that she believed his words. She said once again that it was really nothing, and that she is just a mere amateur, and she blushed so prettily. Even her cleavage was that nice shade of pink. Not that Sandor was staring at her cleavage, she was simply wearing an open dress that day. That was it.

But at least she wasn’t sad and gloomy anymore. And she was smiling and humming some silly songs way more often than before. Sandor liked that, he knew it was a good sign.

And she didn’t need to leave anymore.

Maybe he was a bloody selfish prick, but Sandor felt something that reminded him of happiness.

  
Maybe it was a futile one, but it definitely was a stupid  _ happiness _ .

Eli yawned and pulled Stranger by his fluffy tail.

“Well no, miss, that’s illegal,” Sandor shook his head and bent down to pick her from the plaid. Stranger huffed in disapproval and disappeared in the house. “You shouldn’t play with any animals like that, understood?”

Eli stared at him with a sheer delight and squeaked. She liked when he held her, what a strange girl she was. At least Sandor hoped she understood what he was trying to tell her.

His mobile buzzed in the front pocket of his jeans, and Sandor quickly fished it out with his free hand.

“Looks like your mom is back,” he muttered, checking the message, and Eli clapped her little hands and made another one happy squeak. It looked like she missed her mother, after all.

Sandor left her on the couch in his living room and quickly went to open the front door. Alayne wrote that she was waiting there, and Sandor made another one mental note to fix the bloody doorbell. He had to find some time to do it, it was becoming quite ridiculous.

“Sandor!” Alayne greeted him with another one of her smiles. She looked a little bit tired, but even then she was beaming. “How are you guys doing here?”

“Not bad,” Sandor grumbled, stepping aside and letting her in. Alayne went straight into the living room, and in a second Sandor was able to hear her happy cooing and Eli’s loud babbling. It sounded almost as if she was coming back home after work, where her family was waiting for her. And as if he, Sandor, was a part of that family.

And there he was again, on a quite slippery road to the fucked up thoughts. He had to stop.

“Sandor,” Alayne smiled again when he finally followed her into the room. She was sitting on his couch with happy Eli on her lap, and nothing else in the whole world could beat the scene in front of him in terms of cuteness. And Sandor wasn’t a man who had a habit to think of  _ cute fucking things _ . “Thank you so much for looking after her.”

“It’s nothing,” he grumbled and looked away. He had to stop staring at them, right now.

Eli babbled something else and pointed her chubby finger at Sandor.

“What, did you have a nice time playing with Sandor?” Alayne cooed, brushing the auburn hair back from her daughter’s forehead. Eli babbled once again, and Alayne smiled mischievously.

“Well,” she said with a chuckle, shifting her gaze at Sandor. “It seems that Eli would recommend your services as a babysitter. Think about that.”

“Hell no,” Sandor snorted. “I’m not suited for spending too much time with children, anyway.”

“But you’re doing a great job when Eli’s around,” Alayne added softly. “And I’m not just talking about today.”

Sweet Alayne. She thought too highly of him. Eli was simply such a little angel, like her mother. That was the reason she didn’t mind Sandor’s company.

“I don’t know,” he blurted out. He had to change the topic as quickly as it was possible. “Anyway, I made some stewed peppers with meat for lunch. If you’re hungry, of course. And if you like peppers. I mean, if you want to…”

“Oh, that would be so nice!” Alayne beamed at him and her cheeks reddened once again. “I mean, I haven’t made anything for tonight yet, so if you won’t mind…”

“Good,” Sandor nodded and turned in the direction of his kitchen. Judging by the sounds behind him, Alayne and Eli were about to follow him.

Stranger was in the kitchen already, patiently waiting next to his new bowl. It was a big one and had some painted flowers on it. It was a present for his dog from Alayne she made after her first payment. She was spoiling that little bastard, for sure.

“Alayne’s hungry, so wait for your turn,” Sandor snorted at his dog. Stranger sighed and lied flat on the floor next to his bowl. At least he knew that he had to respect Alayne and her needs.

“Ugh,” he heard Alayne’s confused voice as soon as she appeared on the threshold. “I think I should go and get Eli’s chair.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold her while you will be eating,” Sandor shrugged. Maybe he should spend his free time during the weekend visiting a baby store and getting a spare chair for his kitchen. After he will be done with his bookings and that stupid meeting with Jaime, of course.

“You sure?” Alayne gave him a squinted look.

“I’m not hungry yet,” Sandor shrugged again and put a plate with Alayne’s dinner on the table in front of her. “Um, I don’t know if this is any good…”

“It smells delicious,” Alayne smiled and took her seat. Sandor quickly swept up Eli from her mother’s embrace, and the little girl punched him with her tiny knuckle. She did miss her mother, after all.

“I hope it tastes not too bad, too,” Sandor sighed. He was too used to his cooking, even if he did it on some rare occasions. He wasn’t sure about Alayne’s opinion, however.

After all, he still remembered his futile attempt to bake some biscuits for Aegon's day party at work. They ended up being too salty and their structure reminded Sandor of a rock, but at least the terrified look on Jaime’s cocky mug was worth it.

“This is so good!” Alayne declared after the first bite. Her eyes were sparkling, and Sandor knew she wasn’t lying. “I mean, I really like stewed peppers, anyway. And they taste much better with the meat, I’ve never tried something like that before. I’m sure my sister would hate it, she always used to hate stewed vegetables.”

“It’s some local recipe,” Sandor shrugged. “Everyone and their mom are stewing peppers with meat here.”

“I see,” Alayne chuckled. “Well, it looks like that randomly picking the westerlands for a relocation was a sign from the Seven.”

Sandor had never believed in all those stupid gods. He wasn’t like the Elder or like his mother, he knew since quite a young age that those imaginary fuckers didn’t exist. Still, he wanted to believe that Alayne’s decision to move here was some sort of a sign, too. At least for him.

Maybe he had to thank those imaginary fuckers, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time, the thick plottens


End file.
